Starts with a dare and ends with tears?
by ritzygal91
Summary: Gray is the most popular guy in fairy tail high but what happens when a new student Lucy comes looking like a geek. Underestimated, Cool, Badass? Girly? So when he's dared to date the 'geek' for a while what happens when she's Miss no one to Miss popular. What does the Play boy Gray think? How will this go, Will Lucy love Gray?Does Gray's feelings change?Is there Tears? A Break-up?
1. Chapter 1 Don't underestimate my ability

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 in! B-)**

**Rit****zy: Yo, Ritzy here, 'kay my other GrayLu/ Gralu/ GrayXLucy story was supposed to be... continuous? Is that the right word? Anyway, it was more of a... um oneshot? Wateva you guys call it!**

**Gray: Me? Urgh, Wait that means no stalkin' Juvia!**

**Ritzy: Ahahha maybe or maybe not! ;P**

**Lucy: what about the amuto story and Kukamu story for the Shugo Chara fanfic? **

**Ritzy: Ah, right I'm takin' a break from that it's obvious I can't handle three stories at the same time! Sorry...**

**Gray: Ha, that cosplay, idiot cat has been put on hold! Where are they, shouldn't they be barging in the convo about now?**

**Lucy: Haha...Well, they were until... **

**Ritzy: I punched them and Erza battered them up and stuffed them in the closet while locking it?!**

**Gray: Hahahah! Gotta feel sorry for them doh!**

**Happy: Poor Yoro and Daichi... Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail or... Shugo Chara!**

**Ritzy: Thanks Happy, don't worry they're not dead...(yet?!) ON WIV THE STORY!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Chapter 1: Don't underestimate my ability: Gray's P.O.V**_

_"Go Gray-sama!" The audience cheered as I came closer and closer to the net. God! I love the appreciation and all, but that kinda puts pressure on me! My opponent stood in the net, with all eyes on the ball. All we need is this shot and we'll win the game, right here it goes. I kicked the ball with great force while focussing on the goalie._

_"GOAL!" I heard our manager shout! Yes! _

_"Haha Go gray, you're the best!" Natsu cheered as he hung his arm over my shoulder_

_"As expected from our one and only Gray Fullbuster!" Sting applauded_

_"Gray! You were so great! I know, as a thank you I'll get you your own mansion, and how about a Ferrari?!" Loke exclaimed_

_"Well if you insist!" I replied calmly and cool._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

"Well that's how we will win our match against Lamia Scale high!" I proudly explained. There was 2 minutes of silence; no one spoke a word, their expressions looked surprised yet sort of horrified! Though Loke was the first to break the awkward silence. "Um...Gray?" He called

"Yeah?" I said, waiting for a reply like 'Oh Gray that was an awesome plan! You're a genius!'

"...I AIN'T BUYING YOU A MOTHER-F***ING FERRARI SO FORGET ABOUT A MOTHER-F***ING MANSION!" Loke yelled making me step back a bit. Geez he didn't need to sound that mad!

"Oi! Ice Princess! WHERE IN HELLS MIND DID YOU EVER THINK I'D COMPLIMENT YOU LIKE THAT?" Natsu shouted nearly making me go deaf!

"Oi! Flamebreath! Don't you go calling me names!" I snapped back pissed.

"Oh, look who's talkin'!" Natsu replied! Urgh this, guy!

"THAT'S ENOUGH! GRAY, WHO THE HELL SAID YOU'D KICK THE LAST SHOOT!" Sting finally exploded.

"Didn't ya hear, obviously me! I'm captain!" I fought back. All four of us argued like that for fifteen minutes or so until _he_ barged in.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE **(insert swear word here) **UP, GRAY ONLY CAUSE YOU'RE CAPTAIN DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE ON THE FINAL GOAL AND SUCH! Plus how come my name wasn't mentioned FOR GOODNESS SAKE I'M THE MANGER! Oh and Loke, you buy Fullbuster a Ferrari, you're getting me double!" Laxus yelled his head off making us shut up and notice his fuming red face! "Urgh! I ain't buying no one a Ferrari for f*** sake!" Loke muttered annoyed. Finally the bell rang.

"Right, We'll discuss later on how Fairy Tail High is going to beat Lamia Scale high! AND Fullbuster, this is not about you only!" Laxus warned as the four of us trudged away.

"Hey, Gray you heard of the new kid yet?" Loke asked. New kid? What new kid?

"Naaah. What new kid?" I replied bored.

"Hah! Apparently she dresses up like the queen of geeks!"Loke ! Right now I'm really not interested, rumors and backchat was not my thing.

"Oh yeah?! How?" Sting questioned, typical of my platinum blonde friend.

"Apparently people saw her in school today wearing glasses, gigantic overalls and her hair messed up!" Loke lauged, while ruffling his orange hair.

"Ewww! Sounds horrible!" Natsu exclaimed

"And you sound like my fangirls!" I stated out to the idiot pink (or _"salmon"_) haired Natsu.

"Oi! You lookin' for a fight!" Natsu shouted

"Ha, Wattcha think!" I pointed out. As we ran up to each other with our fists. Only to be stopped by someones arms.

"I say we find this new girl ourselves." Sting whispered as he let go of our arms. I swear I saw Natsu pout, are boys, correction men (well tennage boys!) Supposed to do that?! We walked into our History room. F*** history, they're all dead anyway plus the teacher keeps on ranting on and on and on (you get the drift) about his life and mate he's 55! I don't know his name either!

"Urgh! That history lesson was a bummer!" Sting yelled sleepy

"Huh? I think it was relaxing!" Natsu said stretching his arms out and yawning.

"Hey! You slept through the whole thing!" I protested while punching Natsu's arm.

"Oi wanna fight ice princess!" Natsu whispered but the idiot didn't even wait for a damn reply he was about to punch me in the face when...

"Ah! Gray-sama!" Oh shit! Here come the fangirls!

"Sting-sama!(Sama? Or Sting-san?) Do you want us to carry your water bottle?!" Stings fangirls screamed!

"Natsu-san! You look so cute when you were asleep!" Flamebreath's fangirls shouted out!

"Loke-san! Please go out with me!" As you've guess Loke's fangirls screamed!

"Come on, girls go and get some thing to eat first!" I said, slightly annoyed!

"Ah! If the great Gray-sama wants!" Screamed my biggest fan Juvia Lockser! God sometimes I wonder if she stalks me! Anyway, just with those words the girls scattered like mice! I sighed and started walking on.

"Naawww! You had to go and ruin the fun!" Sting complained as he followed tired.

"Hey! Wait, isn't that her?!" The idiot pinky, asked pointing towards a girl.

"Tch. Yeah looks like her for sure!" Loke snickered. God! So the rumors were true: baggy, red and green overalls and thin red glasses, she also had had her blonde hair was sort of messed up.

"Ur... I guess it was true..." I said about to turn around when Loke pulled me towards her as the rest followed. F***ing idiot! What the heck does he plan to do!

As we came closer I noticed more, she had fair white skin, brown chocolate orbs and thin, pink lips. There was no trace of makeup at all. I didn't know a single girl who didn't wear makeup, even Erza wears foundation! The girl had a silver necklace on with 11 mini, golden keys. The problem was this girl didn't even know all four if us was next to her 'cause she was trying to open her locker.

"Hey!" Sting said as she stood still for a split second and then without giving us a glance she waved her hand and replied with a "Yo."

Yo? Do geeks say that, not that I was following the rumors, just I was expecting a 'H-h-hello...' with stuttering and with her _LOOKING AT US_! Dammit, everyone looked surprised as Sting gulped but carried on. "Well... I'm Sting Eucliffe **(A.N: is that how you spell it!)** This is Natsu Dragneel" he pointed towards Natsu. "This is Loke Stellar." Pointed towards Loke. "And this is...Gray Fullbuster!" Sting finally pointed towards me with a pause and excitement. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing. I knew it another girl was gonna turn into my fangirl! What can I say?! I am pretty damn handsome! But that's not what she did. She finally looked at my platinum blonde friend and me with a eyebrow raised!

"How come there was random pause before _his_ name?" The girl questioned pointing towards me! Damn brat! : _his_ does have a name ya know!

"Ur well... He's the most popular guy in the school so you get the gist" Loke explained to the rude idiot.

"Ah right" she replied still fiddling with her locker combination lock **(A.N: ? Right?)** "Explains why those girls were goin' craaaazy!" She replied.

"Anyway, What's your name?!" Natsu asked with his big grin.

"Huh? Oh right, my intro. Lucy Hearfillia age 17." She replied calmly _still_ fiddling with that lock. 17? Same age as us... Dammit same year then!

"You know, if you're stuck on that lock so much go to the office." I suggested as I talked for the first time to her. She turned around her head to face me with a smirk. Waaaa? Then turned back around, my eyes narrowed towards her, she ignored me?! Gray Fullbuster?!

"Yeah, listen to Gray, I mean he hardly gives advice!" Loke joined. She now stopped fiddling with the lock to look at the four of us.

"Ya know, thanks for the advice and all but, the office is all the way at the entrance! Then I have to talk to that Miss Lemme-give-you-a-lecture lady! Plus there's a more fun way of opening the damn locker!" Lucy explained and turned back around to the locker. More fun? Ha,

now this I gotta see. Lucy starred at her locked for 5 seconds or so and then... BANG! My eyes widened in shock and saw the boys take a step back in unison. Lucy, the geeky weird dresser just punched a f***ing locker door open. She grabbed her books and started walking away.

"You do know the student council will be asking questions about that!" I shouted. She froze, Ha so she's afraid! Dammit I was wrong again a she turned around laughing

"Ahahaa! What so Mr Popular's a snitch?! Besides that was fun and quick, better then the boring office!" she laughed walking away now I'm pissed of course I'm not a snitch!

"See you can't judge people without knowing them, Blondie!" I yelled so she could hear me but this time she didn't turn around.

"The name's Lucy! Anyway then there's no need to worry! If the student council comes after me then let 'em! Details, details!" She yelled back. "Nice meeting ya, Eucliffe, Dragneel, Stellar and Fullbuster!" With that Lucy turned a corner in the hallway and was gone. This girl...

"Ha, this is gonna be one interesting year!" I said and walked to class.

I sat down with the usual screams and chants of my fangirls for english with Miss Evergreen. She's one of the female teachers who have fallen for me. Gotta say the only reason I flirted with them is to get out of class and such. While the boring teacher lectured about verbs and adverbs,I stared out of the window (the best _always_ have to have the window seat!) When I noticed a blonde on a bench. Blonde? Like that Lucy girl? It's got to be her, the large overalls kind of give a hint.

"Whatcha staring at? Oh the new kid?! Have you got a thing for her?" My seatmate Gajeel Redfox teased.

"Tch. Grow up man! As if! I was just thinking about her attitude and all..." I whispered to him. But my black haired friend just laughed!

"Hahahaa! Prove it!" He said.

"How the hell am I gonna do that?!" I said as my voice got louder.

"I dunno! Oo I know! Go out with her! Make her fall for you and then break her heart!" He suggested! With a grin.

"What's so different about that? Don't I already break girl's hearts already, ya know with the rejection thing?!" I whispered.

"Yeah but she's a hard nut to crack!" He yelled frustrated

"Oh yeah! Challenge accepted!" I shouted back. Only to notice the whole class was staring at us! Oops...

"GAJEEL REDFOX: DETENTION!" Miss Evergreen screamed.

"Tch. Gray, go on, start warming up to her." Gajeel whispered with a smirk. Dammit! What the f*** did I just get myself into! Gajeel just walked out of the classroom with his detention slip and a mischievous smirk. "Dammit! 'Kay Gray! Stay cool! This girl, she's just a geek, she'd be eassssy to crack!" I thought while grabbing my bag and putting my books in, then slung it over one shoulder. So yeah, I walked up to Miss Evergreen and she immediately started blushing. Urgh!

"Hey miss! So can I go and get some fresh air?" I asked all dreamly and flirty.

"Huh? Why if course Gray!" She said. Idiot. You know teachers really shouldn't fall for students. I walked out with a smirk on my face. Right Lucy, I'm gonna prove Gajeel wrong.

After getting two cans of coke I headed towards Lucy who was sat on the bench with a notepad and pen, sketching stuff.

"So you skipping class?!" I asked while throwing the can at her. Amazingly she caught it without looking up, but hey the cool Gray Fullbuster can't look shocked so I just sat down next to her.

"Naaah. Not really Erza told me to explore the school, but hey I ain't Dora the explorer to do that." She finally replied. I just chuckled.

"Ahhh. So you met the demon school prez! Yeah she can be a handful but she's not that bad." I said while opening my can of coke.

"Haha well she's became nice soon after. What about you Fullbuster? Why you skippin'?" She asked looking up to my face finally!

"Hmm? No reason really just got bored." I simply stated of course lying. All of a sudden I heard her laugh! "Ahahahhaah!"

"Huh? What's so funny?!" I said! Why the heck was she laughing?

"Naah! Nothing much just how you're lying!" She laughed harder. Waaa? How did she know?!

"B-but...?!" I stuttered! Man why the f*** did I stutter!

"Haha! Chilax Fullbuster! I know everything!" She said as her laughter died out.

"So that means... But how?" I asked worried as I shifted slightly away from her.

"What don't get worried, I'm not gonna f***ing hurt you! Anyway, Gray you're window was open I heard about the "She's a hard nut to crack" and the "Oh yeah! Challenge accepted!" Thing. So now that you're here I kinda figured it out. _Don't underestimate my ability to find shit out._" She explained and looked up to me. I noticed she didn't have her glasses on but somehow my onyx orbs were getting soaked into her chocolate orbs. How the hell is this happening?! Me?! Getting distracted by a pair of eyes! Urgh! Though I was frustrated with myself I couldn't stop staring at her chocolate orbs. 1 minute or two passed until I replayed the scene again on my head. Dammit! Well cat's out of the bag! Ahaha.

Suddenly I saw that Lucy was also trying to contain her laughter! "Well... Only once and once only! You can laugh you're head off!"I exclaimed and we both exploded and started laughing so hard our stomachs hurt!

"Ahahaha! Ya know for a Mr cool-playboy you're not so bad!" she said still laughing.

"Hahahahha! And for a so called "Geek" you ain't that geeky!" I yelled back laughing my face off! We laughed like that for about five minutes! Until we cooled down a bit.

"Hey?" I said turning to Lucy.

"Yeah?" She replied drinking her coke.

"I don't mean to sound offensive but how come you're um..." I trailed down! Dammit, Gray! Why didn't you say it?!

"How come I dress like this?" She finished my sentence while gesturing her clothes.

"Ur no... Um yeah..." I finally confessed.

"Ahaha! Reasons. Kind of sucks huh? First day and I'm dress like this?" She giggled.

"Well yeah... If you didn't like it, why did you wear it?" I asked a bit curious now.

"Hmm? One word disappointment." She teased and got up. Disappointment? Interesting. I finally noticed the notebook she was sketching on though. She drew the me flirting with Miss Evergreen. I smirked.

"Ha. Fan much or maybe jealous?" I asked.

"Haha! Dream on playa boy! I drew that 'cause it was funny. I mean come on! A student flirting with a teacher, just so he could come outside?!" She chuckled as she took the book and stuffed it into her bag then slung it over one of her shoulders.

"You're quite good ya know!" I complimented her! Wait why the heck did I compliment her!

"Haha! Thanks although i can tell you're frustrated with yourself 'cause you complimented me!" She chuckled. DAMMIT!

"It's unfair how you can read me like an open book but I can't" I muttered.

"You're a funny guy Gray!" She addmited as she started walking away. "But hey, you might not recognize me tomorrow! But c'ya!" She yelled as the bell went for the end of school. I might not recognize her tomorrow? Hmmm interesting!

"Yo gray!" I heard Gajeel's voice behind me along with Flamebreath's, Loke's, Sting's and Laxus's.

"Yo!" I greeted them, turning around.

"So how did it go?" Gajeel said.

"Well she found out cause of your shouting in class. But I'm still determined. Also, guys I've got a feeling something shocking is gonna happen so prepare your selves..." I said, thinking about it.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_Next time:_

_"Waaaaaaa? L-lucy?!"..._

_"Hey wanna go out?"_

_"Sure!"_

**Ritzy: So did you like it? Sorry 4 errors!**

**Lucy: Why the hell am I dressed like that!**

**Gray: Yeah! It doesn't suit her though I like the change of attitude! **

**Lucy: Urgh! I'm calling Erza!**

**Gray: Naaaah! Wait don't! **

**Lucy: Then shut it u pervert!**

**Ritzy: Ah um... Okay then! Question: Do you want Lucy to be a badass or all girly and pink? Anyway hope you like the story! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Kukai & Ikuto: Ritzy!**

**Ritzy: Ahhh! ERZA! *punches Ikuto in the face***

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_Don't underestimate anyone around you. Everyone has the power to suprise anyone at a point of time._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 out! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2 It's funny

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 in! B-)**

**Ritzy:Hey guys! Ritzy here! Thanks for the reviews! Well here you are, I've updated!**

**Gray: How come there Juvia in story! Worse is she stalks me...**

**Lucy: Awww Gray's scarrrrrred! :D**

**Gray: I'm not! She justs, creeps me out...**

**Juvia: Gray-sama! **

**Gray:Argh! What the hell you doin' here! **

**Juvia: But Juvia wants to stay with Gray-sama!**

**Gray: Waaaat? Urgh! LET GO OF MY LEG! RITZY A LIL HELP HERE!**

**Ritzy: If you want. *turns to Juvia* JUVIA GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE, OR I'LL CALL ERZA AND LOCK GRAY UP SO YOU WON'T FIND HIM! **

**Gray: Yeah what she said...WAIT WAAAAT?!**

**Lucy: Urgh enough of this, Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Ritzy: Thanks Lucy!**

**Lucy: No prob**

**Juvia: *points to Lucy* LOVE RIVAL!**

**Lucy: HOW? I'VE ALREADY won!**

**Ritzy: Jus! ON WIV THE STORY! **

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Chapter 2: It's Funny... : Lucy's P.O.V:**_

"Mmmmmhh" I yawned as I woke up to find the dazzling sun which nearly made me blind! "Oh yeah! School!" I yelled, looking at the clock: 7:45, 45 minutes till school starts. I got up tired, and headed towards the bathroom. My bathroom, it reminded me of the ocean. With the blue, green and white tiles. Anyway, I brushed my teeth and had a shower. After my relaxing shower, I wrapped my pink fluffy towel over my naked body and headed to my room. "My room huh? At least I had the power to decide on my own things now, slowly, I'm getting the right to control my own life!" I thought while opening my white closet."Hmmmm... What should I wear? Oh yeah, I've got a person to suprise haven't I? Gray Fullbuster... The most popular kid in Fairy Tail High, _and_ the playboy. . You can't wrap me around your little finger, Fullbuster. Lets just see how you play your little game!" I said curiously _still_ looking through my closet, when I found my one shoulder grey top with the words 'SwEeT¡€' and a wrapped up sweet imprinted in hot pink. I also found my demin blue ripped shorts! God these will go nice together! Hmmm what else? Oo! I found my big golden belt decorated with hot pink mini gems; my gold hoop earrings; a pink and blue bracelet; one hand, fingers cut off, glove **(A.N: That's what you call it right?!) **which was yellow and blue! Phew! That took _ages _tofind! Right, now hair and makeup! Skipping to my dressing table, I brushed my smooth, silky blonde hair and tied a bit of it to the **(A.N: Right or left?!) **with an electric blue hair bobble. **(A.N: Wateva you call it, hair tie?!) **I also put on black mascara, pink lipstick and a tiny bit of pink blusher. "Alright! I'm done! What time is it?" Cheering while glancing at the clock. "Ahhhh!" Screaming while falling off my stool! "Ufff! Better get going though, I've got ten minutes left!" I grabbed my purple, starry bag and put on my demin sneakers.

"Huh... Guess no breakfast then!" Sighing, I rushed out!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Gray's P.O.V**_

"Dammit! 5 minutes left until the school gates close! Haha, at least I've got a motorbike! "I'm goin', sis,bro!" I yelled dashing out of the door. Ultear was quick enough to reply "See ya, later Gray!"

I hopped onto my bike; put on my helmet and started the **(engine?!)** and drove out while smirking. "Lucy Heartfillia, I wonder what suprise you have in store for me!" I said.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Time skip: Few minutes?!**_

Another few more minutes and I'll be at school! Hmmmm... Maybe I should-

"OI! FULLBUSTER!" I heard a female shout. Immediately I looked ahead of me to see a blonde blocking the path.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled and quickly slammed the break! **(A.N: I don't know alot about Motorbikes!) **Just when the bike was about to hit her it stopped, leaving my motorbike in a diagonal position in front of her!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

"Dammit!*pant* Like this *pant* I'm *pant* I'm gonna be late!" I panted. Gosh! It doesn't matter how fast I run, I'm gonna be late, and Erza's gonna kill me! If I could just... Nahhhhh baaaad idea.

"B-but maybe I could..." I thought, as I looked at the road, If someone I know or goes to a school has a veichal or something I'll take it! Haha, but that's being a bully... I'll borrow it then or ride it with them! I kept my watch on the road.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Time skip: Few minutes?!**_

"Urgh! IT'S BEEN LIKE HOURS AND NO ONE'S COME! I'M GONNA BE LAAATE!" I shouted irritated, just when I was about to give I saw a motorbike coming! The Motorbike was black, gold and blue. I was able to spot a bit of the dude's hair: Raven black! His hand had a black mark on it: Yes! The Fairy tail high mark! But when I focused on the bike more, everything made sense! A smirk covered my face as I ran into the road and put my hand in front of me and one on my hip.

"OI! FULLBUSTER!" I yelled as loud as I could. Haha, he looked up, though I couldn't see his face I could tell he had a shocked expression covered all over it! He came closer and closer when I heard him shout "OH SHIT!" Pfffft! That idiot... Though he's so close now, I was beginning to panic. Oi idiot stop I wanted to yell but I couldn't I wanted to say: Gray please stop! But no words escaped my lips, I could feel myself shaking. Suddenly when the bike was about to hit me, its position changed diagonal and stopped! YAY!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Back to Gray's P.O.V**_

Just when the bike was about to hit her it stopped, leaving the bike in a diagonal position in front of her! Seriously it did look cool. But back to the subject! WHO THE F*** WAS THIS GIRL MAKING ME WORRY LIKE THAT! I took off my helmet and faced the blonde!

"Oi! WHY THE F*** WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?! HOW THE F*** DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I shouted at her. Really! You don't... do that. I looked up to the blonde who looked shocked, she looked stunned to the spot with one hand on her hip and another in front of her signaling a stop. It was then I let go of my selfish thoughts and started worrying about the blonde. I wonder if she's alright.

"Hey... You okay?" I asked with a slighty softer tone then usual. I examined her face again, huh, so that snapped her out of the shock. But instead of a 'T-thankyou' she did something I wasn't expecting. One of her brows raised and a smirk grew on her face.

"Wassup Fullbuster?" The girl asked in a teasing tone.

"Huh? Wait what?!" I replied suprised!

"I said- Ohhh you don't seem to _recognize_ me! Don't you know me Graaaay?" The girl tease emphasizing the word 'recognize'. I heard that word somewhere before.

_"...You might not recognize me tomorrow."_

What?! It can't be... Can it! I examined the girl again. She was wearing a one shoulder grey top, with the words sweetie and a sweet imprinted in hot pink; Demin, sneakers and shorts; a gold belt with pink gems; the same 11-key-silver-and-gold necklace; hoop earrings; a blue highlight in her hair; a one, fingers cut, blue and yellow, glove. She had a bit of mascara and blusher, oh and lipgloss?

"Done staring Lover boy?!" Lucy snapped looking directly at me.

"Waaaaaaaa? L-Lucy?!" I questioned.

"Haha. The one and only! Suprise!" She exclaimed with a laugh. I managed a smile somehow, this girl though...That's when I noticed she hadn't moved out of her position.

"Haha. What are you supposed to be, a traffic officer?!" I chuckled. She quickly put her hands down and crossed them in front of her chest. She was poutting, looking kinda cute. WAIT what?! Cute? Why did I say that?! Wait is she... is she blushing?!

"Haha!" I laughed she was blushing, the feisty Lucy: blushing!

"W-what you laughing at F-Fullbuster?!" She stuttered! Aww she stuttered!

"You're blushing!" I exclaimed while pointing my finger to her cheeks and looking like a complete child! Haha! Immediately she touched her cheeks and narrowed her eyes.

"Are not!" She stated! That bitch denying it, makes me look like an idiot! Why can't she accept she's falling for me!

"Are too!" I said

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too! Look Why can't you accept that you are falling in love with me already?"

"ARE NOTTT!" Lucy shouted. Geez! Don't scream you... pffft! That was hilarious though! We were silent as we looked at each other, like a staring contest, really! A few seconds passed, I was trying not to laugh but when I saw Lucy trying to containing her _own_ laughter, I raised a brow, almost like a signal for 'can I laugh?' She noticed and her smile grew like a signal for 'be my guest!'

Just like that we bursted into laughter kinda like the other day!

"Ahahaha!" She laughed, she looked amazing while laughing 'cause- Wait what Amazing?! Something's wrong with me and I know it, but what?

HONK! BEEP! I quickly turned around to see loads of cars behind us with their angry drivers!

"Geez! We're going!" I yelled but I guess that made them more angry! I turned to Lucy who stopped laughing, then she turned to me.

"Haha! So maybe quickly explain why you nearly killed yourself?!" I asked laughing a bit!

"Ahaha! Well I stopped you 'cause I wanted a ride?! So what about it?!" She explained while doing a 'I-dunno gesture'. I raised a brow but laughed!

"Hahaha! You are one crazy chick! But-" I was saying before: BEEP! HONK! BEEP-BEEP!

"Hah well guess I better get moving so here!" I said while getting another helmet and handing it to her! **(A.N: I wonder where the helmet came from!) **She smiled.

"Sure, Thanks!" Lucy thanked and put the helmet on and jumped onto the bike.

"Um... You gotta hold me or you'll fall off idiot!" I explained, huh, one way of making her fall for me, right?

"Um... Y-yeah I guess..." she trailed off as Lucy wrapped her arms around my waist. **(A.N: I dunno?!) **My body started to heat up, Dammit Gray, come on Gray you've been on a bike with other girls before, so pull yourself together!

"Oi! Playboy! We should get going, and fast at it! Or Erza will kill us!" She suggested, I just smirked!

"Fast?! You sure?!" I teased the faster I go, the more she'll grip onto me!

"Yeah! Fast is cool, now get goin'!"

I started the engine up and went near to full speed, thinking how she'll lean closer scared. Yet this girl suprised me again.

She rose from her seat while I was DRIVING! She put one arm on my shoulder and the other arm above her!

"Wooo-hooooo!" Lucy yelled as the wind pulled her hair back!

"H-hey! You might fall!" I shouted!

"Aww come on, don't be bossy and lemme enjoy the ride!" She complained but with a smile.

"Haha! I give up! Go ahead!" I laughed.

"Ahahaha! You're awesome Gray!" She chuckled

"Haha I know I am" I replied, straight after I felt a punch on my head.

"Ouch!" I yelled!

"Big-head!" She said. Deciding not to reply, and just grin. This girl, Lucy Heartfillia, has made me laugh my head off, and I haven't done that in ages! She maybe a hard nut to crack but she sure is the definition of suprise!

Lucy sat back down laughing and suddenly became silent.

"Yo Luce, What's wrong?" I asked still driving (of course!)

"Hmmm? Naah nothing much but _It's funny, 'cause you meet these people and they make you laugh, give you hope and make you realize there is so much more to life yet they're the ones who leave you and erase everything..."_

"H-hey Luce, you okay?" I asked, Dammit why do I worry so much about her!

"Huh? Oh yeah just forget everything I said. Wassup with the 'Luce' thing though?!

"What? Oh just a nickname! But seriously Luce..." I trailed off damn how come I worry about a girl who I only met yesterday!

"Yeah! Though if you _worry about everyone else, you won't be able to do anything..." _This time she trailed off!

"DAMMIT! How come I can't read you like a book but you can!" I yelled but all she did was giggle. I may be a playboy _but_ I know it when a girl tries to cover her tears and worries with a smile...

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_Next time... (hopefully! ;P )_

_"Hey Lucy wanna go out?"_

_"Sure Loke!"_

_"Oi Blondie, Stay away from Juvia's Gray-sama!"_

_"Yeah and waaa you gonna do?!"_

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Ritzy: Okay! So sorry guys! I didn't plan all of the motorbike thing to happen but it was like a snap of lightening! So I decided to make this a chapter! Lemme jus thank my first 3 reviewers doh!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**zin-chan-luvs-u**__**: **_**Yep! I'm scared! But hey look here I updated! Thumbs up... right?! ;]**

_**kerippi**__**: **_**Hey! Here you go! An update just like a day after your review! :D**

_**yumehimeneverdies**__**: **_**Ahahah Thanks alot! Here . ! :)**

**Well thanks alot people and even you silent readers! Please Review/ follow/ Fav! B.T.W: Chapter 1 was published one the 10th of April 2014 and hopefully this will be published on the 11th or 12th! Pretty quick huh? Anyway thanks! Oh yeah if you want to know what Lucy was wearing in the last chapter and this one I drew it and it's my profile pic! Yes! I did draw it,Oh and the face of the drawing isn't supposed to look like lucy though hair, makeup, accessories and clothes are! Not criticizing my drawing skills, pretti pleeaase!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_Worry less,_

_Smile more,_

_Accept Criticism, _

_Take responsibility, _

_Listen & Love,_

_Don't hate,_

_Embrace Change,_

_Feel Good Anyway._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 Out! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3 Don't judge

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy:Wassup guys! Updating! Thanks to the follows and favs! 15 follows in 4 days! Yay! Honestly I didn't think I'd get over 3!**

**Gray: Um... Ritzy... You forgetting something...?**

**Ritzy: Oh yeah! Thanks so much to **_**zin-chan-luvs-u!**_** Thanks for reviewing and giving me your support (when I say support I mean your death threats... :') )**

**Lucy: No you're forgetting something else!**

**Ritzy: Huh?**

**Gray: WHERE THE HECK IS JUVIA!?**

**Ritzy: WHEN DID YOU START LOVING JUVIA!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH LUCY, DAMMIT!**

**Gray: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

**Lucy: Ano... Ritzy? I think Gray wants to give Juvia a piece of his mind for what she's gonna do to me today!**

**Ritzy: Ahaha! Totally knew that? Anyway no! You're gonna traumatize the girl if you find her!**

**Gray: But-**

**Ritzy: Ah, Ah, Ah! No buts! Lucy if you may.**

**Lucy: Yes I will, Ritzygal91 does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Ritzy: ON WIV THE STORY PEOPLE!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Chapter 3: Don't Judge: Normal P.O.V:**_

Gray and Lucy both arrived to school laughing.

"Dammit! Please don't tell me they shut the gate!" Gray pleaded as both of them jumped off the bike.

"Don't worry! Now lets go!" Lucy ordered as she ran ahead of Gray!

"Hey! Wait up!"Gray shouted, only to find Lucy running back to him with a frown on her face.

"Sheesh! Looks like it's my turn to help you!" She complained frustrated as she grabbed Gray's hand and dashed.

"What?!-"

"Jus shaddup and keep running!" The blonde female yelled, "If we run we might make it in time!" Both of the students ran until they saw the gate and a familiar orange haired male, who was walking in as the last person before the silver tall gate shut. Now all eyes were on the gate and the familiar male, Lucy had a plan and smirked while Gray could only wonder what the evil blonde was thinking of.

"OI! LOKE STELLAR! KEEP THE GATE OPEN YOU DUMBASS!" Lucy yelled and Gray ran faster. Loke quickly turned around to see a blonde and his mate Gray dashing to the stupid gate **(A.N: Sorry I'm getting annoyed on how many times I have to mention the 'gate!') **Loke, who was shocked at the sudden yell did what he was told and managed to hold the machine operated gate open for his friend and a strangely familiar blonde as they zoomed in panting.

"Next time*pant* don't stand *pant* in front of a *pant* a motorbike!" Gray ordered panting.

"Ahaha! *pant* point taken!" Lucy replied out of breath, both of them forgot about the confused, shocked Loke Stellar.

"Eto...Well hi to you to Gray(!)" Loke greeted sarcastically immediately making the two stand up and let go off each others hands to face the guy.

"Oh yeah! Thanks dude! You saved us from detention!" Gray replied patting Loke's back and grinning.

"Yeah, that's all cool man but who's the girl?" Loke asked with a smirk on his face as he looked at Lucy.

"Urgh! Idiot! Anyway this is L-"

"Thanks Gray but I can introduce myself." Lucy said also with a smirk, but Gray just nodded. The Dark haired student couldn't believe he was being obedient! Him?! The most popular guy in Fairy Tail High listening to a new kid! Just when Gray was about to interrupt he saw Lucy's death glare fixed on him. Gray gulped as his slightly shuffled to Loke.

"So, princess, why do you look strangely familiar?" Loke questioned while walking towards Lucy, who was now looking straight into Loke's hazel eyes.

"Well Loke Stellar you tell me! Who _do_ I look like?" Lucy asked smirking and trying to swallow her laughter. Gray who noticed this was smiling himself feel bad for his friend for approaching Lucy.

"Hmmm... A princess looking for a kiss from-" Loke was starting to reply when Gray interrupted.

"-from the resident playboy!"

"Hey! Well I don't know why you're talking, your a playboy yourself." Loke complained and in a instant Lucy's smirk became a frown, remembering Gray's little (or big) plan and the thing is Gray noticed this.

"O-oi! I just reject people unlike you! Who goes out with a ton of girls at the same time!" He quickly tried to cover up what Loke said so Lucy wouldn't get suspicious! Loke got angry at Gray for covering his actions; Gray got angry at for Loke uncovering his actions and this you see started an argument!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I remembered Gray's disgusting plan! I felt a bit upset knowing a guy who could make me laugh twice as hard was using me for a dare.

"-No I didn't!" Gray shouted to Loke which snapped me out of my depressing thoughts!

"Yes you did! She came up to me saying you broke up with her!" Loke yelled

"We were never goin' out! I just made it clear I didn't want to!" Gray argued. Sheesh! His arguing skills though!

"CAN'T believe you man!"

"But-" I giggled only to realise I interrupted Gray.

"Oh yeah! You're still here princess, so I see you want kiss from your prince." Loke said sexily? Urgh! I felt like laughing my face off but decided to act cool. As Loke walked closer and closer to me. I could see Gray shaking his head like saying 'bad-idea-dude!' I smirked as Loke held me by my shoulders and looked into my chocolate orbs.

"Will you go out with me, princess?!" Loke asked

"Sure!-" I said and he pulled his face closer to mine. You know you should really let a girl finish her sentence.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

I saw Loke edge closer to Lucy, I felt anger rush in my body! What the f*** was he doing to my-! MY!? WHY THE HECK DID I SAY MY! LUCY'S Nothing to me apart from a friend and the main person in the dare... I CAN'T BE JEALOUS! I shook my head in my hands. Ha, Loke really doesn't know what he's in for! As I looked up I saw Loke a bit closer to Lucy, I was smirking, if she can punch open a locker door then think of what she can do to him!

"Will you go out with me, princess?"The proud and confident Loke asked! Idiot if course she'll say-

"Sure!-" I heard Lucy's sudden bubbly voice! SURE?! YOU IDIOT HE'S A PLAYBOY, A TOTAL PLAYER AND ALL YOU SAY IS SURE! DAMMIT IF YOU WANTED TO GO OUT WITH A PLAYER THEN I WOULD'VE WON THE DARE BY NOW DAMMIT! I felt like screaming it to her. Then Loke's face went closer to Lucy's, I was about to stop them when I saw a glint in Lucy's eyes and a smirk on her lips! Oh boy, Loke I think you just made a mistake!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

Heh, So this playboy thinks he can steal a kiss from me, huh? Tch. Man, boys can be so stupid sometimes! Anyway his face was so close to me now that I could hear his breathing! pffft! Just when our lip were about to touch, I lifted my knee up and kicked him the in U-know-wat!

"AHHHH" He screamed in a instant Loke backed away from me and was trying to ease the pain!

"Hahahah! Mate, you ain't stealing a kiss from me!" I laughed and found Gray laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach! We both laughed until Loke finally recovered.

"Ahh... But you said I could!" Loke complained while his animated tears climbed down his cheeks!

"Yeah Sure you could kiss me In a million years playboy! You ought to let a girl finish her sentence before you attempt to kiss her!" I explained giggling.

"You know Loke, you don't even know her name!" Gray said trying not to laugh as Loke shifted to him slightly in fear!

"Y-yeah! I give up what's your name!?" He yelled pointing at me! Hehehe...

"Geez pointing's rude!" I pouted looking away from him with my arms crossed.

"D-Don't t-try and change the subject bitch!" He stuttered as I tried to shut up my laughter!

"Mmm...Nice to meet you again! Loke Stellar, I'm Lucy Heartfilla, mate!" I greeted smiling! In a second Loke stepped away from Gray and came to examine me!

"You! Wait you can't be... B-But! She was all, glasses, overall-y and messy hair but you're...H-Hot! Gorgeous!" He exclaimed still staring!

"Yeah, yeah mate you're replaying the scene I had with her!" Gray muttered annoyed while he walked to my side.

"You done staring?! Come on, Stellar, I've got the whole school to suprise. Tch. Geez..." I said walking away as Gray walked besides Loke.

"But Gray!" I heard Loke say...

"Yeah, Yeah!" He replied

"She was all queen of geeks thing!" He whispered.

"I heard that Mr. Prince Charming!" I complained, huh... Idiots!

"Lu-chan!" I heard a familiar voice of my best friend! A smile lept up onto my lips as I turned to see my blue haired friend!

"Levy-chan!" I exclaimed as I hugged her in excitement. After we broke the hug we saw Gray and Loke kinda shocked.

"Oi! Playboys whattcha thinking 'bout?" I asked

"Hey, Luce, you know Levy McGarden?" Gray questioned.

"Geez... What does it look like (!?)" I sarcastically replied!

"No it's just that I didn't think you already made friends cause when I saw you, you were talking to no one..." Gray trailed off scratching his head confused.

"Gray, whattcha think I am, a loner?!" I asked him with a dark aura approaching me and glaring, Gray sort of shook his head.

"Tch. yes" I heard Loke mutter under his breath. Okay this guy is starting to piss me off!

"Sorry, what was that Stellar?! It sounded like you wanted another kick!" Whispering always gives a scary vibe!

"N-no! I didn't say anything Princess!" I just nodded and we carried on walking.

**·*¡ *·**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

"Hey Levy, How come you're not shocked at Luce's new look?" The raven haired male asked with suspicion.

"Hmmm? Oh! Lu-chan told me, why she was dressed like um... that before so I knew she was going to come to school absolutely gorgeous today!" Levy exclaimed jumping about.

"Huh? Oi Luce, you haven't told me why you were dressed like. ... that yesterday?" Gray asked with a slight irritation in his tone.

"Reasons. Anyway what are we Fullbuster, best friends?! Levy is, so that's why." Lucy stated as Gray pouted. Now you see, this let silence jump in making the atmosphere well... awkward! Loke was the first to break it though!

"Ummm... Yeah Gray, Why were you with Lucy this morning?" The orange haired teen asked.

"Oh... _that_!"

"Yeah, Gray _that_..."Lucy repeated as the blonde and the raven haired burst into laughter and they explained to Levy and Loke what happened.

"Lu-chan! You shouldn't do something so dangerous!" The petit girl complained!

"You are one dangerous girl princess! I kinda like it..." Loke stated.

"Tch. He never learns!" Gray muttered while glancing at Lucy but she simply left a bump on his head.

"Thanks Mr. Prince Charming!" She said leaving Loke replying a 'Oww!' And the four giggled.

"Loke-san!" A huge group of girls screamed.

"Gray-sama!" Another group (slightly bigger) of girls shrieked!

"Huh, Gray, lemme guess: fan girls?" The blonde sighed.

"Exactly..." Gray replied sheepishly.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

The group of girs were screaming so much I felt like... Urgh!

"Ah! GRAY-SAMA! MAKE THROUGH FOR JUVIA!" This blunette yelled, shoving some of the squealing fans away and _finally_ made her way to the front! I nudged Gray and he faced me with a smirk.

"Biggest fan?" I asked as Gray followed my gaze to find the blue haired girl and chuckled.

"Too big! She stalks me!" Gray whispered and told me her name was Juvia Lockser. I guess this 'Juiva' noticed he was whispering to me and immediately faced me! Though her fashion sense wasn't that bad MINUS the blue! She whore a _blue_ dress with faux fur on the sleeve and at the end of the dress; _blue_ high (really high) heels; her hair was _blue_, wavy and up to her... shoulders? She has light red lipstick on; tons of mascara; light _blue_ eyeshadow and a bit of blusher. At least her bag wasn't blue but pink! Nope, just kidding it was _navy_ _blue!_

Does this girl have some kind of obsession with the colour blue! Anyway back to reality! Juvia was glaring at me like hell! Seriously if looks could kill I'd be good as gone! However she quickly looked at Gray again.

"Gray-sama, who is _this_?" Juvia asked emphasising the _this!_ Damn girl, treating me like an insect!

"Ah! Juvia this is-" Gray was saying befire being interrupted by me.

"Gray! Intros of me are done by me!" I snapped making Gray snicker.

"Juvia doesn't like how you talk to Gray-sama!" Juvia protested facing me again with anger.

"Calm down Juvia, I'm just trying to introduce myself! Okay." I explained and smiling. "Hey! I'm Lucy Heartfilla, 17! Nice to meet'cha Juvia Lockser!" Juvia smirked.

"Huff. So that's your name blondie! I was wondering who dressed you, horrible look!" Juvia snickered! That bitch! Insulting my own designs! CALM DOWN LUCY! SHE'S JUST A BITCH, GIVE A SORTA KIND COMEBACK!

"Yeah! I was wondering why you talk in third person, but oh well!" I replied with a shrug and was about to walk away when Juvia made her comeback!

"Oh yeah! TOO BAD THERE'S NO REPLY FOR THAT BLONDIE! WHO THE F*** TAUGHT YOU YOU'RE MANNERS, YOUR MUM!" Juvia yelled. As the words Mum sinked into me, I froze. Mum... she passed away 'cause of me! Did Juvia just insult my mum!

"Wh-what did you say?" I whispered darkly when I heard giggles at my comeback.

"Oh is Miss Bitchy blonde, afraid of Juvia's little comeback! WELL LISTEN UP JUVIA SAID WHO THE F*** TAUGHT YOU YOU'RE DISGUSTING MANNERS, YOUR MUM?!" Juvia shouted into my ears. My heart started pounding as if it wanted to jump outta my chest.

"D-don't you dare say anything to my mum!" I whispered trying to hold my anger. I heard Gray whisper my name in concern luckily Juvia didn't hear.

"Sorry did Juvia just hear a mouse squeak!" In a instant I heard laughs and whispers around me. OKAY JUVIA YOU OFFICIALLY PISSED ME OFF!

I finally snapped.

"AHhahaHa! NOW That Juvia, was funny! 'Cause all I coul hear was a dog barking! " I knew exactly that everyone would start to backchat

"Is she a werido?"

"Hey she's sorta hot but an idiot!"

"She has know Idea who she's facing!"

"Is she crazy or what?"

"Oh you think I'm crazy!" I shouted looking up to see there was a crowd around us. I started strolling around in the circle which was now dead silent!

"Don't you tell me that I'M CRAZY!" My voice started raging up.

"Luce..." Gray whispered stepping towards me but I quickly put my hand up as a signal to stop.

"No! Gray, didn't I tell you? You worry about everyone else, you'll end up doing nothing." I ordered, Gray looked like he understood and stepped back. Juvia was starting to boil again, I smirked.

"Listen, blondie-"

"Shut it Lockser! Lemme finish!" I interrupted making sure she was ready to burst!

"This girl is CRAZY!"

"A bitch!"

"Hottie!"

I heard different comments from the different teens!

"Ahahahah!" I laughed as I took a bow in the middle of the circle!

"Thankyou! Thankyou!

Love me?

Great!

Hate me?

Even better~

Think I'm ugly?

Awww... Well don't look at me!

Don't know me?

Don't judge me

Think I'm CRAZY?

Think you know me?

You have no idea!" I shouted out! Everyones expressions became the same: shocked? Who wouldn't? I basically answered all their questions!

"Oi! Bitch!" I heard a male voice say behind me as I turned around I saw a boy with light brown hair and emerald eyes approaching me with his fist.

"Huh. Don't believe me?" I sighed as his fist was about to hit my face I grabbed it with my hand. I heard gasps and low whispers in the background, tch. I also saw Gray smirking.

"WELL BELIEVE ME!" I shouted as I flipped him over my head with one arm, leaving him lying on the ground dizzy.

"Oh and don't worry you didn't break any bones or anything." I reassured the boy and heard sighs of relief and slight shuffle of feat!

"JUVIA THINKS YOU ARE TOO VIOLENT! IF JUVIA WAS BLONDIE THEN-" Juvia screamed, and before I _was_ thinking about going deaf! If Juvia was me seriously! This girl thinks like that. DAMMIT, I'M FUMING WITH ANGER!

"IF YOU WERE ME? OH YOU TRY TAKING A SLIP IN MY SHOES AND MY LIFE! I BET YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE THE SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! LOOK AT YOU MAKING BENTOS FOR YOUR 'GRAY-SAMA!' I BET YOU WOULDN'T STAY A DAY WITHOUT CRYING! I KINDA SHOCK MYSELF ON HOW I KEEP SMILING! DON'T. JUDGE ME, DAMMIT!" I yelled. My turn to make her deaf!

"D-DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia warned me with a death glare while shifting towards Fullbuster.

"Oh! I NEVER REALIZED YOU ACTUALLY WENT DEAF! LUCKY GUESS HUH? For your info I wasn't saying anything bad 'bout your precious Gray-sama!' (No offence Gray) Wait! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU AND GRAY WERE A COUPLE!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Only to realise it was dead silent again! Everyone looked like they were seeing a monster! If a monster means taking down Juvia then hell yeah! I'm the most badass monster around!

"Luce. Me and Juvia are not a couple." Gray stated while I was mentally cursing him! I walked up to the two and whispered so only they could hear:

"Gray, it's called sarcasm, don't make a fool out of yourself!" I walked back only to be stopped by a blue haired girl's grip. I chuckled to see her in front of me.

"Looks like you got some grip there Lockser."

"DON'T MAKE M- Gray-sama look like an idiot you hear me! Your parents must of been right idiots to grow you up that! YOU'RE FUCKING, RETARTED MUM AND YOUR USELESS DAD! ALL OF YOU DIRTY, SCUMBAG HEARTFILLAS ARE NOTHING BUT USELESS JUNK! YA HEAR ME! JUNK!" Juvia Lockser yelled as she yanked her hand up and scratched my cheek leaving a line of blood there. THAT BITCH THAT- URGH! SHE COMPLETELY INSULATED AND DEMOLISHED MY FAMILY WITHOUT KNOWING A TRACE OF NOTHING ABOUT THEM! OKAY LUCY CALM IT! I saw Juvia turn her back towards me and trying to strut off towards Gray!

"Hey Bitch. Freeze right there." I commanded. She didn't listen. I nodded at Gray who turned her around to face me. First the blunette looked like she was about to faint due to the touch of the great and manly 'Gray-sama' (!) Then nearly died to face me and see my glare

"W-What are you supposed t-to b-be a c-cop?" Juvia stuttered. I suddenly noticed our position in the circle: Juvia was at the end of the circle with Gray and I was at the top, I snickered.

"See Juvia, who are you to judge my life?! I know I'm not perfect…" I whispered death-ly (**?) **While walking a few steps towards her.

"And last time I checked I don't plan to be or live to be! BUT BEFORE YOU START POINTING FINGERS make _SURE _Lockser _your _hands are clean!" I yelled stepping more steps to her until I was face to face with her. I saw her body was shaking and sweating just to face me with my glare. Dammit! Why do I need to look like the villain?! Sniggering I continued.

"Well now, look who's shakin' now? And yeah I look like the villain and I'll be the villain if someone ever says anything to my family! Cursing my fam were you?! You I jus thought you were some lovesick girl for Gray, trying to protect him from any small threat. But no, it looks like you were going over your limit Lockser, you were yelling bullshit and using the 'Gray-sama' thing to your own advantage!" I explained, yeah my image is looking real bad right now, but I won't let someone so easily curse my fam!

"Juvia you cursed me!" I said pushing her back a bit hard and she gasped, I smirked.

"M-My mum!" I yelled and pushed her back hard! My mum! Even though Juvia kept giving off silent screams she looked into my chocolate orbs with a glare.

"Juvia thinks y-you want to cry, scream, yell your heart out but you're such a b-big coward so you c-can't!" Juvia shouted. That comment hit me. Coward? I'm not a coward… I don't cry 'cause…

"I-I don't cry 'cause it HURTS! Maybe I won't say, but I FEEL! Maybe I don't show, but I CARE!" I yelled and dragged my fist up to her forehead.

"Luce! Don't!" I heard Gray shout to me.

"Ha…Sorry you stupid playboy. No one and I MEAN no one insults all of the Heartfillias!" I smirked and closed my eyes for a second, opening them with tears filling.

"M-My B-Brother, L-" I was shouting before a familiar voice interrupted.

"Well, well Lucy Heartfillia, second day and you're already punching?" Everyone at the side of the _now huge _circle shuffled to see who was talking. I turned my head around only to be completely stunned to the spot! He…..!

"Luce this is L-" Gray whispered but I didn't take note of it before I interrupted.

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_**Next time:**_

_**My heart started pounding! ...**_

_**Don't tell me it's gonna be one of those movie plots, where this guy is the long lost love!**_

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**Ritzy: Well here you are! Cliff hanger! Gonna update soon! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Gray: Who the heck is that dude?**

**Lucy: …. **

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_You were born to be real,_

_Not perfect._

_You're here to be you,_

_Not to be what someone _

_Else wants you to be._

_Stand up for yourself, _

_Look them in the eye,_

_And say "Don't Judge me_

_Until you know me,_

_Don't underestimate me_

_Until you've challenged me,_

_And don't talk about me,_

_Until you know me!"_

•*¡ ¡*•

_**R¡Tz¥ gal91Out! ;P**_


	4. Chapter 4 There is always a more scarier

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy: Ok I'll try to update this chapter quickly cuz last time I didn't... !**

**Gray: Lucy you okay now?**

**Lucy: Y-Yeah... it still hurts though.**

**Gray: RITZY PLEASE TELL ME WHERE JUVIA IS!**

**Ritzy: No! You're gonna kill her with fear! **

**Gray: ... Ritzygal91 doesn't OWN Fairy Tail!**

**Ritzy: Thanks... I think? ON WIV DA STORY!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Chapter 4: **_**There is always a scarier, more tougher one behind them**_**:**__**Gray's P.O.V:**_

Lucy... Lucy looks angry but angry 'cause of the pain she's been. Though I don't know nothing about her past, I can tell that she's been trying to stay strong after whatever shit she's been through...She was facing Juvia and grabbed her fist up getting ready to punch the blunette. Juvia, my biggest fangirl, the stalker just insulted Lucy's family and boy did Lucy look furious and I thought Erza was scary! She was about to punch Juvia as she yelled "M-My b-brother L-"

Her brother? Why was she stuttering? Her eyes were filled with tears but she didn't want to cry! I only realized someone interrupted Luce.

"Well, well Lucy Heartfillia, second day and you're already punching?" A male voice spoke from the crowd. I quickly glanced at Luce, she froze as if she knew who was talking from the side. Everyone shifted so they could see the person. Of course once I saw this dude I knew who it was. He had blonde hair; a scar on his left eye and wore head phones around his head. The dude had his arms crossed and wore a arms cut top with dark blue trousers. Gotta say this dude was well built not like me though but hey near enough. I turned to Luce to see she was already facing him with wide eyes.

"Luce this is L-" I was saying until she cut me off _again! _She moved her arm to her hip and walked forwards.

"Laxus Dreyer." Lucy said with a smirk. Wait! How does she know who Laxus Dreyer is? Don't tell me this is gonna turn into some romantic movie plot, where the girl is searching for her long lost love! Wow, I've got one crazy imagination! I mean the atmosphere right now suggests they're enemies!

"So did dad finally ditch you?" Laxus asked stepping towards Lucy with a smirk.

"Tch. Not exactly it's the opposite!" Lucy sniggered. Dad? Wait what's going on?! Laxus was now close to Lucy.

"So you did the same thing sis?" He asked! S-sis? What!?

"I h-had to bro..." Lucy replied at the edge of crying, I wanted to step in but I had a feeling I shouldn't. Laxus also noticed that she was on the verge of crying and came up close to her face (he had to bend down 'cause he was slightly taller)

"H-hey! Don't start to cry after you just put a tough performance! Anyway is this how you greet me after years?" He whispered to Lucy. She looked at him and his gentle smile and e out the tears forming in her eyes.

"G-Guess not, Mr. Cool." She chuckled. "But I know how!" Lucy quickly hugged him.

She hugged him? Thump! Thump! My heart started pounding, stupid heart why the heck is it thumping?! Naah I'm not jealous! But, exactly what sorta relationship do they have?! I glanced at Laxus, who looked just looked as shocked but gave in and whispered,

"Idiot... You trying to ruin my reputation?" He chuckled.

"Haha maybe!" She whispered back. I'm annoyed. There I admitted it! Dammit! Why the f*** are they acting so urgh!

"Somebody gonna tell me what's goin' on?" I asked darkly.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

"Somebody gonna tell me what's goin' on?" I heard Gray question coldly. I could feel the irritation and the jealousy (?) In his voice. Oh right, I guess everyone would want answers. I broke the hug with Laxus and faced Gray with a smile of relief, though he kinda was shocked but he did let go of his cold look.

"Sorry! Um... This is my bro, Laxus Dreyer!" I announced kinda freaked out of my sudden bubbly voice! Immediately I heard whispers and gasps from the crowd. Geez, it wasn't such a big event, I mean I was about to punch Juvia's face off! Then Gray stepped forward and so did Loke!

"Bro? Brother...So you guys are siblings then. So how come your surnames are different, though it ain't such a deal?" Gray asked with curiosity, typical Fullbuster!

"Oh what did we think we were?! Anyways it's 'cause of reasons." I teased him with a smirk, he just sniggered. Loke was the next to talk though but to Laxus.

"Hey cuz! What's this about?!" Loke shouted as if he'd been betrayed! Darn idiot!

"Wassup cuzzie? Ya know you should think twice before hitting on your cousin!" I smiled at the orange haired guy, his jaw dropped!

"W-wait! Are you LuLu? The lil' kid, my cousin!" He asked edging closer!

"LuLu here for you Loke or should I say Locks!" I greeted the male who was at the verge of crying out of happimess.

"LuLu!" He yelled tightly hugging me! Damn idiot didn't recognize me at all!

"Locks! I- I can't breath!" I gasped as he let go with an apology. I turned to see everyone flabbergasted.

"Lu-chan? I'm so happy for you!" I heard Levy saying as she hugged me!

"Ahahaha! Thanks Levy-chan! But you're suffocating me!" I warned and she let go with a bright smile! I saw Gray stood near Loke, with his annoyed look again! Sheesh!

"Lemme guess Levy you knew?" Gray asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Gray, she's my best friend along with Erza!" I yelled to him crossing my arms.

"So?! Come on tell me why you were dressed like that yesterday?" He pouted and everyone sweat dropped while fan girls screamed to see Gray's childish side!

"Yeah cuz tell!" Loke pleaded. Tch. He had to be my cousin!

"Yeah! Sis come on!" Laxus asked. I really can't say no to my bro can I?

"Alright." I gave in.

"Oi! You say no to me, the popular kid, but yes to him!" The raven haired guy complained.

"He's my brother! Dumbass! Anyway you wanna hear or not?!"

"Fine!"

"'Kay! So this is what happened!"

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Flashback:**_

I was walking down the pavement in my pink tank top and demin mini skirt when I saw these boys with a bucket full of water.

"Huh? I wonder what they're doing?" I thought puzzled stopping at the traffic light. I spotted a short (very short) old man waiting next to me, that's when it hit me! The kids carrying the bucket of water were aiming for the old man!

"Take THIS OLD MAN!" The lil' kid shouted as he threw the water in the grandpa's direction! I quickly stepped in front of him and took the little kid's water attacks leaving me soaking!

"Oi! Munchkin! What do ya think ya doing to your elders! Scram before I take your lollipop!" After I had scared the kids and probably traumatized them, I turned to face the old man who was shocked but smiled at me!

"Thank you brat!" He thanked. Brat? Guess it's his compliment!

"I'm sorry about it though, come to my house so you can dry off!" He invited me to his grand house! I swear it was more like a mansion! I quickly dried off, thank goodness I was early going to school!

"Sorry brat! I don't have anything for you to wear apart from a maid uniform!" He apologized.

"N-No thanks! Um... Grandpa! But don't you have anything else!" I pleaded with puppy eyes. Which made the old dude (later I found out his name was master Makarov) tut and scramble about the place looking for something!

_Time skip: 15 minutes?!_

Master finally came back with a pair of ripped overalls and glasses! A raised a brow, I mean it's ripped and what are the glasses for?

"Look brat! Take it and the glasses is a precious item to me and I want you to wear them as a gift!" He shouted, though the master was rude I couldn't say no and nodded.

"Ano... Do you have pieces of fabric and a sewing machine?" I asked with a smile, this time it was his turn to raise a brow and nodded. So I fixed the overalls so it looked better and tried adjusting my hair but I gave up!

"Thank you Master! I'll return these to you!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"No need brat, those overalls was a present from a friend in Scotland! I guess he doesn't realize my height yet!" The master chuckled and I giggle.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Back into the present! :**_

"So after that I came to school looking like um... that!" I finished to see everyone smiling.

"What?!" I exclaimed freaked out! And Loke and Laxus patted my head.

"Though you've become tougher..." Laxus started.

"You're still as kind as ever!" Loke finished. I grinned but suddenly a pink haired dude came into the front and there was another squeal of stupid fangirls!

"'Sup Dragmeel?" I asked him curiously he turned and faced me with a huge grin!

"So you were the one who saved my gramps! Thanks so much Luigi!" Natsu exclaimed! Idiot! But he doesn't look like he's teasing!

"It's Lucy! Remember it Natsu!" I said slamming my hand to his back as he laughed!

"Lucy!" I heard some girls shout out to me and I turned to see Cana, Mira, Lisanna and Erza!

"Hey guys!" I shouted running up to them and giving a group hug!

"We're so glad for you Lucy!" My scarlet haired friend said.

"Yeah *hic* we *hic* really are!" My sorta drunk, wavy haired friend said!

"It's great you showed Juvia who's boss!" Mira whispered as she flicked her loing white hair and Lisanna nodded. Gray, Laxus, Loke, Natsu and Levy came up to us with their expressions like 'o' .

"Guess these guys are your best friends too!" Gray sniggered and I pouted.

"Yeah, problem playboy?" I asked looking away from him, he did the same!

"You never told me sis, that you were going out with Fullbuster?" Laxus pointed out!

"I'm not though!" Yelling to my brother only to find Gray laughing.

"You will though!"

"Shut it, Lover boy!" Automatically everyone started to laugh even I found myself laughing! I think I found a family again.

"JUVIA THINKS YOU ARE BEING A SELFISH IDIOT!" The Blue haired girl finally burst and everyone looked at her surprised. I was about to go up to her when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me to hold me back, realizing it was Gray, I looked up only to see him pointing at Laxus

"Oh is that right Juvia! That's right! You insulted us Heartfillias, my blood! She can't be a selfish idiot if she's MY SISTER!" Laxus boomed out to Juvia, who was shaking. I haven't saw Laxus so angry in a long time... I felt like hugging him for protection but hey that would ruin his moment.

"J-Ju- JUVIA ISN'T SC-SCARED OF LAXUS! JUVIA IS THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN FAIRY TAIL, JUVIA IS GRAY-SAMA'S NUMBER 1 FAN! JUVIA IS-" The blue bitch screamed at me and my brother. When Juvia mentioned Gray he gripped me tighter, guessing Gray's trying to keep his cool! Ha that blue idiot can scream all she likes until, my cuzzie interrupts her!

"-JUVIA IS A BITCH WHO IS PICKING ON MY FAMILY! JUVIA IS A GIRL WHO THINKS TO HIGH FOR HERSELF! WELL Bitch you ain't Cleopatra's mum to think that! Sheesh you're not acting very attractive!" My Cousin scoffed, I wanted to- urgh! Dammit! I'm feeling so emotional, just when I was about to walk in, I heard another voice from behind me.

"That's right! You can't pick on Lucy while we're here!" Erza yelled, I sweatdroped! It's not like I'm really getting bullied... But hey she's looking out for me. That's when all of my friends started protecting me.

"Luce, is one of us, she belongs here too! Don't treat her differently or you'd have to go through me!" Natsu yelled.

"Lucy *hic* isn't some *hic* doll you can *hic* rip!" Cana shouted drunkly?!

"She's one of us you bitch!" Mira stated now with a dark aura like Erza!

"Lu-chan, is... is my best friend! You can't hurt Lu-chan while I'm here!" Levy-chan announced (thanks Levy-chan!)

"Lucy IS our friend, only 'cause YOU don't like her, don't make her OUR enemy!" A familiar male voice said! I quickly turmed around, loosening the grip of Gray's arm to see Sting!

"Sting! How do you know it's me! When the heck did you come?" I asked suspiciously, I mean, I don't remember on telling Sting anything!

"I caught up on things! And I kinda recognized you from my old school: Sabertooth!" He explained. I chuckled slightly.

"You tried asking me out!" I replied only to notice I was ruining the heroic moment!

"Anyway! You get it now! As long as we're here nobody hurts Lucy!" Lisanna ended it.

I felt kind of guilty on bringing my friends into this but I guess that is what friends do: help each other.

"See how many people are protecting you! You don't need to fight a battle yourself!" Gray whispered into my ear. DAMMIT! Why can I feel my heart pumping and my cheeks burning up? Damn I even heard a chuckle from Gray!

"Haha! I finally made you blush!" He whispered and I stomped on his foot making him laugh

"Feisty as ever!" We both giggled forgetting about Juvia completely!

"URGH! THAT IS IT! JUVIA THINKS YOU NEED SOME SENSE SMASHED TO YOUR FACE!" She screamed and started running up to me with her petite fist! Before I could do anything I felt Gray's hands unwrap around me, I didn't really care, all I did was shut my eyes tight waiting for the impact! But nothing came! No push, no pain, nothing! I opened my eyes to see someone's back facing me. I tried to see the person's face and realized it was Gray!

He was holding Juvia's fist with one arm and Juvia had froze.

"G-Gray- Sa-sama?!"" Her trembling voice asked as Gray let go of her fist to turn around from the surprised girl.

"How can anyone get so abusive with a lil' bit of jealousy? Juvia, I admit you're my biggest fan but don't mess with my friends. Let me just warn you: if you mess with a friend, there is always a tougher, scarier one behind them." Gray stated coldly and walked back to my side.

"See Juvia!" I spoke to the frozen girl.

"My friends are always there for each other, even if there is a risk. Why? 'Cause that's what true friends do!" Juvia turned around as if she was wiping her tears! And looked back at me with a death glare plus a smirk.

"Oh yeah bitch! Remember, I'm the most popular girl in Fairy Tail High! I'll get other kids to fight against you!" She stated now smiling to herself. Sheesh! This girl just doesn't pay attention! I turned to the audience (the nosy crowd!)

"Would you really wanna do that? Hmm ? I mean check it out! Ma bro is the football manager, so he's popular! My cousin is the second most popular and the resident playboy!" I explained and heard a 'oi!' From Loke and chuckled.

"My best friend is a genius! My other bestie is the school's, Titania, school's prez, Fairy Tail's demon! MiraJane here is the hot supermodel! Cana is the school's toughest drinker! Natsu, is the fighting master, Sting: the rich kid and third in line to popular central! Lisanna, the photographer and school's reporter! Do I need to continue? So you guys wanna mess with me now?" I finished with a smile and turned to Juvia.

"I could become popular too, ya know?" I stated quite simply and heard slight gasps from the corners. So? Can't I become popular? I turned to Juvia who had a smirk all over her little face.

"Oh... So you think you can become popular huh? Juvia will leave your friends to tell you!" She said and walked off with these other girls!

Everyone started to scatter as I turned around to face my friends and raised a brow.

"So... What's the big deal?" I asked only to see everyone with either a I'm-so-sorry look or a what-have-you-done look.

"Um... Are you guys okay?" I asked while turning to Laxus and Loke, who were shaking their heads and pointing to Gray!

"Geez! Why do I have to tell her?!" He complained. Okay! I'm starting to get real annoyed! I put my hand on my hip and started tapping my foot impatiently!

DING! DONG! Oh great there goes the morning bell.

"Well, Gray seeing as you are the most popular kid and you've got the same lesson next, why don't you tell her? Oh and See you later Lucy!" Erza said and everyone else went away saying there goodbyes leaving me, speechless.

"Oi, you wanna be late for class or something?" I heard Gray's cold voice as he walked without me!

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I yelled running up to him... What's the big deal of becoming popular?...

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Next time:**_

_**"It's tougher then you think..."**_

_**"Bring. It. On!"**_

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Ritzy: There you go! Sorry it probs ain't the best! I was at my family friend's house yesterday! Dammit! They've got some real annoying kids! Those stupid Munchkins! But yeah! Thanks! Oh yeah I have a feeling there was a lot of errors in this one!**

**·*¡ ****¡***·

_I don't need a weapon, _

_My friends are my power._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 Out! ;P**


	5. Chapter 5 Who invented these things!

**R****¡Tz¥ gal91 In! B-)**

**Ritzy: 'Sup guys? Updating~ Um... Thanks 4 the support and favs/follows/reviews! It's awesome knowing people are actually liking it! So thumbs up!**

**Gray: Is this chapter gonna be long?**

**Ritzy: TBH I really don't know!.But I'll try!**

**Lucy: Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Ritzy: Yeah, yeah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Chapter 5: Who the hell invented these things?: Lucy's P.O.V:**_

Urgh! Why won't that stubborn idiot just tell me?! We walked through the silent halls... Silent? But where are the fangirls?

"Hey! Gray, um... Why aren't there fangirls approaching you?" I asked peering into his face, dammit he looks sort of pissed!

"Huh? Oh that's 'cause of you." He stated not bothering to look at me! Geez! Why the heck is he ignoring me like this? What did I do sooooo bad?! Come on Lucy! Keep your cool!

"What did I do?" I asked, this time he glanced at me but didn't say anything! Okay! This isn't fair, I didn't do anything to him, maybe his fangirls, but what?

"Oi Gray! Are you ignoring me? Gray answer me!" I pleaded but he just sniggered! Right that's it!

"Hey Gray!" I shouted and grabbed his arm to face me. He did, but in another way: I was now pinned on a wall by Gray and gave me a cold look, no a glare instead, what's going on?!

"So when you can't get answers out of me you use force?" Gray whispered darkly, I gave him a glare but he ignored it.

"What did I do to you?! A minute ago we were laughing and now you're giving me glares?! Why?" I questioned loosening my grip and looking away from his eyes.

"Tch. Man, why do I need to explain everything?!" Gray teased with a slight chuckle and grabbed my wrist while pulling me to a near by storeroom and shut door.

"Now, where's the switch?" I heard him mutter, guess I should help, huh? So for a minute or so we frantically looked for the damn switch until I searched my way to a rectangular small shape! This has got to be it! However when I pressed it, I felt something warm and soft press it too! Okay, I'll admit, I'm a lil' freaked out now, I mean, what if it's a rat?! BUZZ! The light switched on filling the dark room with allowed me to see Gray an inch away from me and my hand on his ('cause of the switch!) Immediately I felt heat on my cheeks and saw Gray had a smirk on his face! Urgh, that idiot! I quickly took my hands away from his and looked down to my sneakers.

"S-Sorry..." I stuttered! Why am I stuttering? Seriously, stuttering is _not_ cool, man! Dammit, I looked back up to see his smirk had grew! He was about to say something when I interrupted quickly.

"Don't you dare bring it up!"

"Haha! Ok, ok! Right we only have 10 mins till the second bell goes for first period now listen." Gray chuckled, I decided not to say anything but nodd, I mean 10 minutes ain't a long time!

"First of all, I'm gonna act cold around you if you act so irresponsible! Do you even know what you got yourself into?!" He yelled and I raised a brow.

"Then tell me, lover boy!" I exclaimed, damn! I'm real impatient when people won't talk straight!

"Tch. How did you think I became popular?"

"'Cause of your looks, I mean you are kinda...urgh! Cute..." I admitted knowing there was a huge grin on the idiot's face!

"Awwww! Thanks! Don't fall in love with me that quick! But no! You become popular with the popular test!" I did feel an urge to punch him but I was more interested on what he said at the end.

"The popular-whatnow?"

"Tch. The POPULAR TEST idiot!"

"Pop-u-lar test?! Who the heck invented that crap!" I mean, who'd do that!

"Geez! Whisper! Anyway, the thing is you got to pass 5 tests of your choice apart from the 5th one, the 5th one is always the fear test."

"Okay then, pass five tests including the scary one and hey, got a ticket to popular central! So what's the big deal?"

"Sheesh. It ain't that easy! If you fail one of them and hey pressto! You get put into the bottom, meaning confiscating your popular central ticket and leaving you stranded on a deserted island!"

"Aww no! I want my popular central ticket!"

"You're missing the point cutie! One mistake and you're a 'sore loser'; it'd take a lot of courage to compete again!" Gray said serious now... So it's such a big deal, huh?

"How many have failed it...?" I asked with a glimpse if worry.

"Well I guess a lot! But all your friends have passed it so you...should." Gray answered unsure himself...

"Gray, how did you become the most popular guy in the school?" I questioned him seriously; there must be a twist to it because obviously you can't just become the popular kid with the same test!

"Um... I can't tell you." He replied looking away from me. Can't tell me? What?

"Why?!" I enquired, dammit this guy just leaves me so curious!

"...I just can't!"

"Oh! Come on, tell!" I shouted impatiently! Gray grabbed my shoulders and looked into my chocolate orbs for a minute.

"No." He replied firmly! Dammit!

"But-"

"No!" He repeated, I opened my mouth to say something but his grip got tighter and soon I was getting lost in his onyx eyes! DING DONG! The bell went which snapped us out of our wonderlands. Gray opened the door and started to head out but I grabbed his arm first.

"Gray, I will find out because you will say it somehow." I whispered and then let go of him.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Gray's P.O.V**_

"Gray, I will find out because you will say it somehow." Luce whispered to me then let go of my arm. Dammit! This girl is _way too_ dangerous; I mean that sounded like a threat! Cool and natural Gray, _act_ cool and natural!

"Haha, sounds like a challenge, ya know let's have a bet 'kay?" I chuckled walking away (trembling inside!) I saw Mr. Bickslow waiting for the remaining students to show up. I rushed up to him with Lucy hoping he'd let us off.

"You little- Oh you're the new kid…Um… Lucy Heartfillia! I'll accept your lateness but Mr. Fullbuster, Why are you late?" Sir asked me sharply. Damn, teacher sometimes I wonder why he became a history teacher and not a cop!

"Well Mr. Bickslow it's 'cause-" I was saying until a certain blonde interrupted me _again_!

"Cuz I got lost! Sorry Mr. B, I don't think it would happen again!" Lucy exclaimed in a cheery and cute tone? I raised a brow at her performance and tried to swallow my laughter. I guess Luce must have noticed this cause she grabbed my hand and tugged me into the classroom. I looked away from her and saw the whole class looking at us, including a certain blue haired girl! Dammit, I could see the anger build up in her after seeing my hand in Lucy's! I quickly let go of her hand and left Lucy confused then I pointed at Juvia. Lucy gave a quick nodd and I walked to my seat next to the _now_ happy Juvia!

"Ok! Settle down now! Right, so we've got a new student!" Mr Bickslow shouted and now was looking at the dangerous blonde.

"Wassup? Lucy Heartfillia, age 17." Luce quickly stated and in a instant there were whispers all over the place.

"Hey! That's the girl who nearly broke a kids arm this morning!"

"It's that hottie who scared Juvia to death!"

"Isn't her brother Laxus Dreyer and her cousin: Loke Stellar?!"

"Gosh, she's so lucky!" Yeah it is that Lucy who's gonna take part in the popular test! Why did she even say that?!

"Oi! Shut up! That includes you too: Angel and Juvia" Mr Bickslow pointed at the two girls who sat next to me.

"Ya know, it's about time we changed seats! Everyone get up!" Sir yelled as all the kids groaned. Tch. I glanced at Lucy, who was leaning on a empty desk and gazing into wonderland.

"Now, Miss. Heartfillia, I see you already know Mr. Fullbuster so why don't you sit next to him!" Sir then pointed at the very back seat, in the corner, next to the window! I'm so taking the window seat! I glanced at Lucy who was thinking the same thing. Sorry Luce but I'm getting that window seat!

"Yes sir!" We both replied and dashed to the window seat, I'm not gonna lose it to Lucy! I swiftly jumped into the seat near the window and crossed my arms with my legs on the table. Lucy groaned as she plopped herself onto the chair next to me, Lucy Nill - Gray 1! I winked at her, showing her her my charming smile. Should of guessed it wouldn't work on her 'cause she instantly smirked and BANG: left a bump on my head!

"Ow!" I shouted, guess I was right about her being dangerous: she damaged my precious head!

"Right! Now get out your books! We're studying the Tudors!" Mr Bickslow announced. I got my book out of my bag and gazed at the window. Why should _I_ care about history, they're all dead anyway?! I felt a poke on my arm from Lucy but when I turned around she was focussing on the lesson, strange...Looking back to the window, I noticed a note:

_Why does Mr.B dress up as a purple knight?- Lucy :)_

I chuckled slightly as I wrote a note myself and poked her:

_Beats me. Guess he's REALLY enthusiastic about History! -Gray ;)_

After Lucy read the note she smiled slightly and wrote another note, we did that for the whole lesson really

_Haha, guess a bit too enthusiastic! Anyway what's this bet 'bout? -Lucy :)_

_The bet, huh? Let's see, if you can't make me tell you how I became popular then you've got to answer some of my questions! -Gray :}_

_Oh, really now? Fine if I can, you've got to do me a favour! –Lucy ;P_

_Haha, we'll see... -Gray ;)_

And at that we ended the note passing, class would've been boring if it weren't for Luce! She kept poking me randomly; scribbling on my work; stomping on my feet! Damn idiot! I'm starting to think she's worse then Juvia. Naah I take it back, _nothing _is worse then a stalking Juvia! DING DONG! The bell automatically interrupted my thoughts as I started to gather my stuff and sir instantly dismissing us.

"So Gray, what we got next?" Lucy asked slyly with a smirk as I gulped: this is gonna be a real _long_ day!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Natsu's P.O.V:**_

Urgh! Maths: I hate it! All the algebra, equations and the mumble-jumbles! I slumped into my seat, near the window, maybe if I had a partner sitting next to me things could've got interesting but hey right now I'm alone with the spare chair! I was about to turn to the window when I noticed a familiar blonde coming into class with the ice princess! Wait isn't that…Lucy? Hmmmm… The girl who would've punched the most popular girl in school, on her second day; the girl who came looking like a freak just to please gramps; the blonde who's got everyone's attention at the moment.

"Okay everyone this is-" Miss was saying until Lucy interrupted her.

"This is Lucy Heartfillia aged 17 and would've liked to introduce herself!" Luce barked but still smiling! Wow this girl's got some nerve. I glanced at the stupid teacher; her eye was twitching slightly out of irritation: Haha go Luce!

"Um… Well yes! Well your seat is over there Miss Heartfillia!" The teacher pointed at the empty seat next to me and turned away to write on the board. What? Me! Yay! A partner and a badass one at that too! Luce walked over to me with her brow raised and a smile and then chucked her bag underneath the table while tossing herself to her seat.

"Hey Luce!" I greeted with my signature grin!

"Wassup Natsu?" She casually replied! But I really wouldn't have expected a reply like 'H-hello N-Natsu-san' and then faint straight after but she isn't like that. Lucy will surprise you at the least expected times! She's doing a lot of that and it's only been two days!

"Right, start reading your textbooks with your partners!" Miss yelled, guessing she's still annoyed with Lucy! Instantly Luce spun on her chair to face me with a smirk.

"Hey Natsu, are you and Gray frenemies?" Luce asked suspiciously. Frenmies like friend and enemies huh? Honestly I'd love to admit we're total enemies but we're really not…

"To be honest Luce, I really don't know. Why?" I asked curiously. Immediately a dark aura twisted itself around Luce and a glimpse of evil flashed in her eyes! This girl might just be… Dangerous!

"Oh, is that right? Then how about you and me partner up to play lil' tricks on him?!" Lucy inquired with her little smirk growing. Instantly I started glowing with excitement!

"Now you're talkin' my language! Tricks on the Ice block are my specialty!" I replied. Maybe Maths isn't going to be that boring anymore, now that I've got a flaxen haired partner…Wait! Why does she wanna prank the ice block?

"Hey Luce." I said to the blonde who was currently reading the textbook…Can people actually read that confusing shit?

"Hmmm?" Lucy answered without eye contact _again_!

"Why _do_ you wanna prank the ice princess?" Instantaneously she looked into my inky eyes looking serious but then raised a brow.

"Why so curious? Anyway it's 'cause we made a bet." She answered looking back to the textbook. Is it me or did she try to cover up her seriousness?

"A bet, huh?" I repeated raising an eyebrow slightly. Lucy chuckled with _(still)_ no eye contact!

"Yep! It's about how he became popular. I mean I'm not dumb, there's got to be a difference in the tests on how to become the most popular! So the plan is to annoy him so he can tell me. Plus if he does he's gotta do me a favor but if I can't make him tell me then I gotta answer some of Gray's lil' questions!" She replied. But she could always…

"You really wanna do this, huh? Hey Luce I could always tell you or I could just tell you now!" I exclaimed.

"The thing is Natsu that's cheating and why not ask Mr. Most Popular himself!" She answered looking at me _now_! So Lucy likes to play fair.

"Luce I dunno about your past. But all I know is that you try to put a cold side to yourself sometimes but Luce I dunno about your past. But all I know is that you try to put a cold side to yourself sometimes but you really are the kindest and bravest person I've met so far." I stated with a smile to the speechless girl who looked like she was holding back tears.

"Is it t-that obvious…N… Natsu… Thank you for helping me and you ain't that bad…" Luce stuttered while smiling sweetly.

"Haha well that's what friends are for! Now let the fun commence!" I announced sheepishly and Lucy giggled. I quickly scrunched up a piece of paper and chucked it at Ice brain.

"Ow!" He shouted looking towards the direction of where the paper ball came from, only to find me and Lucy with our tongues sticking out! Haha take that ice-idiot! Gray only raised a brow while chuckling and focused back to his work! IGNORED!?Right, Ice princess, game on! Luce is gonna win this bet!

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_**Time skip to: End of the school day: Gray's P.O.V:**_

Dammit! That Flamebrain and a certain blonde is gonna pay! There hasn't been ten minutes today without a prank on me! I mean, come on! First the pranks were small like paper balls but then they got bigger! I'm so gonna kill Flamebreath and probably Luce, urgh! The art class trick was the worst! They dropped a bucket of purple paint on me, and then covered me with confetti! It was bad when Squinty eyes played tricks on me but now the devil _had to_ join him: you try doing the math! Flamebrain plus Lucy equals the ultimate team: it's not fair! Okay Gray, keep your cool in front of others! I quickly washed myself up and went to the student president's office and where I found a certain scarlet haired demon!

"Um… Hey Erza, do you know where Natsu and Lucy is?" I asked trying to forget about the evil vibe she was giving off.

"Um Gray! They're at room 3 doing knows who knows what!" Erza giggled?! Okay Erza isn't such a great actress I mean it's obvious that she's hiding something but when the word 'doing who knows what' sunk in I went rage mode and I'm normally always stay cool. I said my thanks to Erza and stomped my way to room 3! If Natsu has hurt Lucy or anything like that then I'll kill him!

"NATSU!" I yelled while slamming the door open. SPLASH! A hot liquid splashed on my body! HOT! I opened my eyes to see Flamebrain and Lucy laughing out loud! My jaw dropped, this was a s-set up!

"GOTTCHA!" The two shouted as water slowly slid of my body.

"W-why?" I managed to whisper. Damn water wouldn't cool off!

"Why? Cuz we wanted to clear up the paint we splashed on ya, ice block and…" The pinky explained while gesturing to Lucy at the end. So that means Erza was lying! I'm so gonna kill her… Actually maybe I won't she's too vicious!

"And because you still have to tell me!" Luce giggled and the ruffled my wet raven hair. I guess I'll just have to give up but…

"Why hot water?" I asked now back to my normal self.

"Cuz I like hot stuff and that you don't!" Pinky exclaimed which got me annoyed!

"Fine I give up! Who knows, you might start stalking me next! And you: Pinky, you looking for a fight?!" I announced shifting near Natsu.

"Hahaha bring it!" He replied and we both went for punch when suddenly some grabbed both of us. Lucy! Man, did she look pissed!

"Hey! No fighting!" She yelled and turned to Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu for your help!" Luce thanked and hugged him! Why him? You're supposed to hug m-! Wait! I'm not jealous, not again! Lucy turned to me after the hug and I glanced at Flamebrain; his cheeks had a tint of pink on them!

"And Gray, remember our lil' bet? Come on, you're taking me home!" She announced while dragging me out by my shirt! No! This is the second version of Erza!

"Hey! Wait! Help me bro!" I begged to Pinky who simply shook his head with laughter.

"Sorry man! No can do!" He replied! Urgh! I'm gonna kill that idiot next time I see him!

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_**Time skip to 15 minutes:**_

We were walking in a park, hmmm this is the way to my house. Oh well! I took a glance at Luce, she was strangely quiet and hadn't said a word since she dragged me out of school. I was about to say something but I guess Lucy spoke first.

"Hey, Gray aren't you cold. I mean we dropped water on you and um.. you're half naked!" Lucy mumbled the last bit while looking away. I smirked.

"Oh, checking me out, were ya? And naahh I'm used to it!" I teased, this should start a conversation! But all she did was chuckle and give me a playful punch. What's wrong with her?

"So don't you wanna know how I became popular?" I asked gazing at her and she quickly faced me with a serious look.

"Well I guess you have to! Never make a bet with me, Fullbuster!" She responded sheepishly while ruffling her own hair. Did she just change her mood completely?

"Well yeah… Wait no! No one tells Gray Fullbuster what to do!" I exclaimed, shaking my hands in front of my face! Real smooth Gray, real smooth (!) Lucy giggled and sat down on a nearby bench, so I sat down next to her. Luce quickly spun on her seat to face me with interest: so she's serious, huh?

"Okay so… What I'm gonna tell you right now you've got to promise not to do it yourself!" I ordered while moving my finger up and down like I was lecturing a lil' kid! Who am I kidding she won't agree to promise like this! Gray, why the heck do you always mess up in front of her?! I broke myself from my thoughts only to see Luce with one brow raised.

"Yesh daddy! I pwomise to be a good gwurl!" Lucy responded in a babyish voice: In a result I face palmed myself! Dammit, this girl knows how to make a complete idiot of me!

"Haha, Gray I ain't a four year old! Anyway it depends on what it is!" Lucy chuckled while smiling. I sighed: why have I got a bad feeling about this!

"Right… As I said before: you can become popular with the popular test however if you wanna be… The _most_ popular, then you've gotta complete the 99.9 test…" I said waiting for a gasp but instead I got a laugh!

"Ahahaha! Who the hell invented these things man?! I mean the 99_.9_ test! Wait! Does that mean 99 tests or 100…?" Lucy asked while laughing! Well, this girl is known for her unexpected surprises!

"No cutie! It's over-exaggerated!" I replied and she simply pouted. Typical.

"Anyway, you have to do a lot of tests not the ones you choose; of course you still do those but you also get different ones! The thing is if you fail one of the tests then you automatically become second most popular but if you lose two of them then… straight down! All the popularity you would have gained goes down, just like that." I explained seriously. Luce's expression looked lost as she picked up her hand and flicked my forehead making me immediately me yell a 'ow!'

"Why so serious? If I fail I can always do the 99.9 test again…right?" She replied but was now unsure herself when she saw me shaking my head.

"Thing is if you fail two tests you won't be able to take any other popularity test again…" I whispered. Dammit! Why the heck did she get herself into this mess anyway! At this rate she will lose all her self-confidence!

"Hey Gray about the favor." Luce started saying. Oh right the favor I owe her! I nodded understandingly but she quickly flicked my forehead again!

"First of all STOP BEING SO SERIOUS! It's ruining the atmosphere! Secondly I'm gonna do these tests: the Artistic one, football, fighting, fear, and singing! Third of all the favor is to help me at the singing test…" Luce announced! What?

"I don't sing."

"Yes you do! Everyone loved you!"

"Everyone _loves _me. Anyway why do you need help on that! It's just-"

"Look, I've got a bad feeling about it! So I need your help!" She interrupted!

"Fine…"

"Yay! Now I have a real chance!" Luce cheered.

"You do know by choosing those tests you'd be going against some of the toughest students?" I asked, it's not that I don't believe in her it's… just that I don't want to see her weak…

"Tell me something I don't know?!" Lucy chuckled as she got up and gestured at me to keep on walking. You don't know a lot Luce.

"Well for the Artistic mumble-jumble you're gonna face Reedus Jonah: Man, is he real good at sketching. For fear: you'll be facing your… well biggest fear! For fighting you'll be facing N-Natsu Dragneel-" I was explaining before she interrupted me (Lucy has a _real_ bad habit of interrupting!)

"Gray! Chill, I already know and anyway believe in me man! I also have talked to Natsu! See the thing is I don't want to face him, or Elfman or-" This time it was _my_ turn to cut off Lucy.

"Or me! For the footie test you're gonna need to face me. So you

gonna quit now?" I asked teasingly. Lucy is definitely not the type to give up before it's even started but she can't afford to lose to Juvia, it's tough to act cool when you see another kid lose at that idiot test but being popular allows me to keep a mask on. It lets people see my cover and not the real me and my scars.

"Yeah and I also know that Flare Corona is my competition in singing." Lucy stated avoiding my teasing question.

"Oi! You're avoiding the point! You're up against me and Natsu! And last time I checked I don't wanna lose!" I declared while grabbing her arm to stop. I lied: of course I don't wanna win but I got to give her some competition to raise her game! She turned around with a smirk on her face. Now I have a real bad feeling about tomorrow!

"Thanks for stopping me or I would've missed my own apartment!" She replied walking to her apartment door. Wait! I know this place! I quickly looked down the street, only to see my own house!

"Well, well, well. Looks like we're neighbors Miss. Heartfillia!" I proclaimed walking way with my hands in my pockets.

"I won't lose Gray; I've got something to prove. Even if that means going against the whole school." I heard Luce speak and then heard her door slam. Naaw. I don't plan on you losing and yeah let's see how powerful you actually are. I opened my midnight blue door quietly and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home Ultear!" I shouted but I saw her sitting at the mahogany table with her head in her hands. What happened? Ultear is 22 and a famous (well near to famous) lawyer so that's how we live seeing how Ultear won't let me work!

"Sis? What's wrong?" I asked with concern as I rushed up to her, this time she heard me and lifted her head. I instantly noticed that her ochre colored eyes were filled with tears!

"G-Gray!" Ultear shrieked as she came and hugged me. I quietly stroked her plum hair. Honestly I was bursting in anger, I couldn't wait to beat the crap outta the guy who made my sister cry but at times like this it's just good to wait and listen…

•***¡**** ¡*•**

_**Time skip: 10 minutes:**_

After 10 minutes of sobbing, Ultear raised her head to face me with a weak smile.

"H-He was here…" Ultear trailed off while walking to the living room.

"Again? ... Why won't he leave us alone?!" I shouted to Ultear but she just stopped in her tracks and hesitated to say something.

"He knows- …He's family, Gray." She whispered and walked into the living room while I stomped upstairs.

I threw my bag next to the bed and swiftly changed out of my jeans and t-shirt into my boxers then flung myself onto my bed.

"Family, huh? Sure doesn't act like it…" I whispered and fell asleep without knowing it.

•***¡**** ¡*•**

_**Next time:**_

"_**What are you doing here?!"…**_

"_**You can't do it!"…**_

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**My thanks to these people! :**

**Followers:**

**_Cupcake2003_**

**_GraceShipperlol_**

**_Hakurei no Miko_**

**_Inukazh_**

**_JadeHeartlock_**

**_JollyRancherYum219_**

**_Marcella153_**

**_Mia Anime_**

**_Queene Rose_**

**_StitchedSanity_**

**_TwerkingPandah_**

**_belle ride_**

**_fairytaillover416_**

**_flowerpower1611_**

**_kerippi_**

**_laluheartfillia21_**

**_laurettascookies_**

**_me2d-day_**

**_micar_**

**_yumehimeneverdies_**

**_Favorite:_**

**_Cupcake2003_**

**_FanFictionAddict2.0_**

**_GraceShipperlol_**

**_Hakurei no Miko_**

**_Inukazh_**

**_JadeHeartlock_**

**_Kaijerah1718_**

**_ .744_**

**_TwerkingPandah_**

**_flowerpower1611_**

**_laluheartfillia21_**

**_micar_**

**_yumehimeneverdies_**

**_Reviews_**

**_Hakurei no Miko_**

**_ .744_**

**_Kaijerah1718_**

**_micar_**

**_zin-chan-luvs-u_**

**_Jadeheartlock_**

**_Kerippi_**

**_Scarlet Forest_**

**_yumehimeneverdies_**

**Please tell me if I've missed anyone! Oh and I tried to reduce the swearing: **_**yumehimeneverdies**_

**And guys my school is opening soon so I'll be a bit slower to update!**

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_Keep trying,_

_Keep believing,_

_Be happy,_

_Don't get discouraged:_

_And things will work out eventually._

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Out! ;P**


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy: Yo! Wassup?! For a start, **_**so sorry for my very late update! Stupid school, just as I come back they announce a surprise test! Urgh! I'll try to update though!**_**Thanks so much to the reviewers/Favourites/Followers and even you secret viewers for your support and well reading my FanFic! **

_**Anime gal:**_** Thanks so much! But I'm not really good honestly sometimes I doubt my writing is even near to good: true fact! Thanks doh! ;P**

_**yumehimeneverdies**_**: I know right! It sucks big time! Nd lucky you! ;P**

_**micar**_**: Thanks! Nd you'll just have to wait and see who this 'he' is! :P **

**Alright, Enjoy! **

•***¡****¡*********•**

**Chapter 6: Surprise: Normal P.O.V:**

A certain blonde woke up with a good night's sleep however 3 doors away a raven haired teen couldn't sleep as comfortably. Gray's thoughts kept him awake: thoughts about Lucy; thoughts about Ultear and a familiar male; thoughts about what tomorrow will bring. But hey knowing the cool, playboy Gray he went asleep later not bothered with these troublesome thoughts. Anyway, Lucy woke up at 7: still remembering what happened yesterday morning because of her laziness! She brushed her teeth; had a good relaxing shower; wrapped a featherlike towel around her body and skipped out of her bathroom.

"Now… What to wear…" Lucy mumbled to herself while resting her chin on her hand. She looked into her closet and found a pink and black Chicago vest top and black jeggings. Lucy also picked a black and pink superman cap; she tied a bit of her hair to the side again; mascara; lightly put on pink lipstick; her Nike trainers; her 11-keyed gold and silver necklace and gold studs in her ears.

"Right, perfect!" She exclaimed as Lucy pranced her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I started to make toast for breakfast, yeah I _am_ going to eat breakfast today… Hopefully! I put the piece of bread in the toaster and waited for it to, ya know, pop out! It's kinda weird, I have an uneasy feeling today but that's not gonna change my decision… I guess it's a risk I gotta take if I wanna show Juvia what's right and what's wrong. It's not like I really wanna become popular because last time I checked I don't give a f*** what people think… Do I? But there is Gray…

"Wait! Why am I even thinking about that freaking playboy! Urgh! Lucy don't you dare fall for him, ya know he's just using you!" I screamed to myself feeling quite mental for arguing with myself. Yeah, he's just using you and maybe this feeling isn't love but friendship… Yeah it probably is… Please! Please let this feeling be friendship! Pop! The damn toaster broke me away from my weird thoughts. I started to hum one of my favourite songs: A heart can save the world by Tinie Tempah ft. Emeli Sandé, I guess that song gave me hope and strength…

"You know what! I'm not gonna let a stupid test or a certain blunette ruin today! Today I feel awesome, I feel fresh and new." I announced to myself and gave a punch to the air. So after quickly spreading butter on my toast, I was seconds away from biting my buttery breakfast when: DING DONG! The stupid bell rang! Why?! Why is someone interrupting my breakfast?! DING DONG!

"Urgh! Shut up! I'm comin'!" **(A.N Sorry if that's um… slightly disturbing… )**I shouted annoyed. I put down my toast and stomped my way to the door cursing whoever was behind it and angrily opened the damn door.

"What!" I shouted without looking at the person. Immediately my mouth curved into a 'O' shape. The guy (yes a teenage boy) was wearing a light grey hoody; a midnight blue shirt under it; light powder blue jeans and black adidas samba trainers. I looked up to the guy's face: Urgh! Really? Seriously? Raven black hair, onyx eyes and a 'charming' smile. Huh, this guy doesn't give up does he?

"Hey Luce." Gray said as he winked at me and walked into _my _apartment! I shut the door, crossed my arms and glared at Mr I'm real great!

"Oh, Hey Bad-boy, sorry I kinda forgot when I told you to come in!" I exclaimed walking into the kitchen again with Gray following me with a chuckle!

"Haha, sorry! I was passing by with my motorbike when I heard mad shouts coming from your house. Guessing you hadn't left for school and you're gonna be late if you walk so I decided to take you along with me…" Gray trailed off. I instantly noticed he wasn't giving me eye contact and hadn't had the usual smirk smeared all over his face. He's lying. Yeah it's kinda obvious he's lying but then again it's kinda sweet that he came all the way to my house to pick _me_ up…

"So how do you know I'll come along with ya?" I asked with a brow raised as he dropped his self on a chair nearby.

"Dunno… Most girls would be squealing and probably would've fainted by now but you're not most girls so…" He trailed off _again_, I smiled and ruffled his hair while I walked back to my buttery toast! I was about to chomp it up _but_ Gray started talking _again_!

"So where are your parents?" He asked still shocked by my kindness.

"My parents huh? They-… I live alone so yeah my apartment." I whispered.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

So she doesn't like talking about them, huh? Though I can clearly see she lives alone. I glanced around the kitchen: it was tiled with black glittery cracked tiles and well, was a tidy place! I saw a mahogany cupboard and on top of it were a lot of framed pictures turned around apart from two: One was picture of two young boys and a girl between them. One of the boys had platinum blonde hair and had one of his arms rested on his nape; the other was on the other side with strawberry blonde hair and a lollipop in his mouth; the girl in the middle had a huge grin on her face, with blonde hair and chocolate orbs and was hugging the two boys… Is that, Sting, Loke and Lucy when they were younger?! Haha they look cute. Can't wait for Loke and Sting to see this! The other picture however had a lady probably in her early 30's and had soft brown eyes and blonde hair tied up in a bun, she also wore a pink gown. This lady looks a lot like Luce! Her… mother? I glanced at Luce, she was in a deep thought and had frozen with her piece of toast. I came to her house to pick her up, ya know, give her some sort of advice about the tests but now it looks like I've distracted her instead.

"Hey Luce…" I said walking up to her slowly, she looked up at me startled but kindly.

"I dunno what happened with your family but I'm not gonna ask you about it, I'll let you tell me when you want." I said now close to her as I put one hand on her shoulder.

"H-How do you know I'll t-tell you." She whispered stuttering as she was peering into my onyx eyes for an answer and I just smiled.

"I'll know, I've got a feeling we've gotten closer like friends." I stated, weirdly, my chest suddenly starts to hurt when I said friends but a faint smile approached Lucy's pink lips, and yeah I was drowning in those shiny, chocolate eyes. Dammit I wanted to look away but I couldn't! Somehow (after a minute or so) I glanced at the clock. Shit!

"Hey! Let's go now or we'll be late!" I exclaimed grabbing onto Lucy's hand and dashed for the door.

"My breakfast!" Luce wailed. I chuckled and felt a punch of pain on my back! Ow! We rushed out of her apartment and headed to my motorbike with the words: Gray in printed on it. Cool huh? Quickly, I chucked her a helmet and jumped on. Lucy did the same and she wrapped her arms around my waist. Thump. Thump! Urgh! Why the hell my heart pounding?!

"Hold on tight oh by the way you're looking great cutie!" I exclaimed with a smirk. Glancing at the mirror I saw Luce had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Haha, another point to the great Gray!

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Time skip: At Fairy Tail High.**_

We _just_ made it through the silver gate before slamming close.

"We've gotta change this routine!" Lucy panted and laughed while looking at me.

"Yeah, we should- Wait does that mean I picking you up every morning?" I asked completely shocked. Does she want me to? Lucy smiled and patted my back.

"Haha. Come on Gray, the others are waiting for us!" She laughed and walked on .Chuckling slightly, I ran towards her and we walked to the gang.

"Hey Luce!" Pinky greeted as he slung his arm over Lucy's nape.

"Hey Natsu, Mira, Laxus, Loke, Levy-chan, Lisanna!" Lucy greeted and each of them greeted her.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I looked around our group… Someone's missing no more than a someone it's more like some people are missing. Oh yeah! Where is our school prez and Sting? I looked at Gray who stood in front of me with his 'cool & cold' look!

"Hey Gray, Where's Erza and Sting?" I asked curiously and Gray chuckled?

"Knowing Erza she's probably with the student council deputy: Jellal." He replied and explained how they're always working together and going out on dinners!

"Haha, so do you think there's something going on between them?" I asked slyly. Scarlet haired demon and a guy with blue hair and a tattoo near his eye… Hmm interesting!

"Maybe… But they still need to confess to each other so…" Gray trailed off; I wonder if there is a girl he truly likes, what I mean is that there must be a girl he's been crushing on. It can't be me 'cause I'm just… Just part of a dare… Why the hell am I feeling disappointed?! It's not like I like Gray… right? Dammit, the atmosphere between us just got gloomy.

"And um… about Sting he's-" Gray was saying until he glanced behind me and raised a brow: if only _I_ had noticed this!

"Sting is… where?" I asked kinda annoyed seriously if you're gonna say something finish it off! I was about to shout at him but a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"So Lucy how come you haven't talked to me yet?" Tch. This guy never learns.

"Well Sting when did you start hugging me?" I asked with a brow raised and I heard a slight chuckle.

"When? I used to hug you all the time in Sabertooth." He stated while he hugged me tighter. I glanced at Gray: seriously I felt like laughing and teasing him. Man, he's so easy to read: I could tell irritation had filled him up!

"Yeah, in your dreams Sting! Now can you let me go?" I questioned and Sting gave out a sigh while he let go of me.

"Ya know you've changed again; things getting worse?" He inquired seriously; I just nodded and turned to Gray who had a curious look on his face.

"If you guys are done with your flirt session then-" He was saying until I interrupted him… _Again!_ ;)

"Flirt session? Someone's jealous…!" I whistled and saw the anger fume from him as I tried to swallow my laughter!

"Only in your dreams cutie and you've got company." Gray answered with a smirk but pointed at a direction of girls. I followed his gaze only to find the 'Water works' (and no, I have no idea who came up with the weird name!) The water works: Juvia (Love-sick b***), Angel (Dreamer) Flare Corona (Little red), Meredy (Pink haired), Mary Hughes (Sadist). Yep that's about it! They strutted their selves to our group like they were royals or something with dirty looks; ya know we're not peasants!

"Well look who it is: Princess Peach and her dumb mushrooms, but Juvia is not including you Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed. And I _had_ to laugh! A) Princess Peach and Mushroom?! B) Not Gray? Seriously this girl needs some serious help!

"Haha! You're a funny girl Juvia. But try not to push the limit." I warned with a glare and _was_ about to walk away when…

"I don't get what you're laughing at goldilocks soon you'll be squashed to the bottom like a fly! You _are_ going to lose the popular test!" I heard Flare declare. I _am _going to lose the test? Who the f*** is she to declare my fate?! I started stomping my way to them but a felt a hand on my shoulder for me to stop. I turned my head to see Erza and Jellal behind me. I did try to speak but Erza just nodded and slightly pushed me back.

"Lucy isn't going to lose. Lucy has us, her friends and even if you try she's still going to beat you all. I think we had this conversation before, am I correct?" Erza stated and I think I heard Juvia snicker. The nerve of that blunette!

"Even if she does, she won't beat Juvia." Angel said as she stepped forward.

"Yeah! Lucy can't beat Juvia she has to enter the 99.9 test!" Meredy said with hope and pride.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

Both gangs were getting annoyed while Lucy was giggling to herself. You see our little mischievous blonde could have been thinking of many things to say but was waiting for the right moment.

"So what if my sis isn't going to beat the blunette! She's still gonna become popular!" Laxus declared, stomping his foot forward.

"Yeah! Lulu isn't going down so easily, she's one strong girl!" Loke stated with anger crawling behind him. Now the whole group was standing against the water works but Lucy was getting annoyed. Why wasn't anyone suggesting her doing the 99.9 test?! It wasn't fair. She was about to finally blurt it out when our raven haired teen finally stepped forward coldly.

"Ya see Juvia, Luce isn't going to lose. She can't. If she wants she can take the 99.9 test but still she won't fall, why? 'Cause she's got courage and bravery. No one in this school has challenged you directly as her. No one before imagined anyone taking you on. But hey in three days Luce is already popular all she needs is to complete the tests. So she can't lose because we all believe in her and I guess I do too." Gray explained coldly. Lucy's heart stated to beat real fast as questions circled her head: why was he protecting her? Why was he so confident in her? You see, this irritated Lucy more; she wasn't exactly the most patient girl in the world!

"Juvia… Juvia doesn't believe in Lucy!" The blunette shouted out as she turned to Lucy with a deathly (very deathly) glare. "Juvia hates you! You can't possibly even come near Juvia's position without taking the 99.9 test! So which test you taking princess peachy? 99.9 test or the popular test?!" She spat out with anger. It's official: everyone at this point wanted to beat the hell outta Juvia that is everyone apart from Gray. Gray didn't bother, he knew Lucy had something up her sleeve and if not then… He'd burst.

"Honestly Juvia, I don't care if you hate me, I'm too busy loving the people who love me. As for the tests well it's an easy answer! The 99.9 test!" The blonde announced cheerfully while everyone's jaws dropped.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

… What? … What…

IS SHE MAD?! When I said "if she wants she can take the 99.9 test" I didn't really mean it! That girl is so annoying, even after I explained the stupid consequences; I ruffled my hair in annoyance.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

None of them could believe what the blonde female had just said; of course Lucy wanted to laugh her head off because of the expressions facing her but that would just ruin the moment so she simply gave a smile.

"What?" Lucy asked innocently and cutely. Gray raised a brow as he noticed her act and mentally laughed: Lucy could sure be surprising and he smiled which Lucy noticed and blushed slightly.

•***¡****¡*•**

_**Next time:**_

_**I don't need anyone's pity but support….**_

_**If that's how she's gonna play then let's have a shot at this game…**_

•***¡****¡*•**

**So that's about it! Okay let me just say this: updating fast as before will probs not be happening cuz of school but I will update… Eventually! Don't lose hope in me!**

•***¡****¡*•**

_Let life surprise you._

•***¡****¡*•**

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 Out! ;P**


	7. Chapter 7 Promise me this

**Ritzygal91 Here! B-)**

**Ritzy: Sup guys?! And before you um... kill me for not updating then blame it on school! Seriously it's doing my head in! End of year tests and stuff! Geez, there should be a law on that many tests! Oh yeah I've just made an instagram account with a friend: fairytail_neko. Check it out and if you can follow, It would be a big help! Thanks! Still I've got an end of year test in 2 weeks on Maths! Urgh! Maths, I hate it the most! I'm gonna try my best though!**

**Juvia: Haha, that's reminding Juvia on the 99.9 test and how Lucy is going to fail! HAHA FAIL LOVE RIVAL!**

**Ritzy & Lucy: Oi!**

**Ritzy: I'm so not gonna fail... hopefully...**

**Lucy: I'm totally not failing unless you plan to...**

**Erza: CHEATING IS NOT ALLOWED JUVIA! **

**Gray: Juvia I will murder you if you hurt Lucy! **

**Juvia: Urgh! Juvia will win: the test and Gray-sama!**

**Natsu: *sweatdrops* She never learns. Ritzygal91 doesn't own Fairy Tail! **

**Ritzy: Oh Thanks Natsu! And please for goodness sake SHUT IT JUVIA!**

**Everyone: *eyes widen, steps back***

**Ritzy: Uhm... ON WIV DA STORY!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Promise me this****…**

_**Natsu's P.O.V:**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She plans to do what! ... Wait! Why am I so shocked?! I shoulda seen that coming! Heh, this girl never fails to surprise! I walked through the gang and to Lucy, quickly resting my arm around her neck. Of course she was taken aback by this and faintly BLUSHED?! Can girl like her blush? Oh wow she looks sweet when blushing!

"If that's what you want Luce then guess we'll just have to support you not argue, right?" I said while nodding at the others who looked shocked at my kindness. What? Aren't I usually kind?

"Natsu…T-Thanks Natsu!" The blonde beamed as a smile approached her lips and her eyes sparkled. Surprise huh?

"So sis!" Laxus started, "How come you didn't tell me that you and Natsu are together?" What! Together! I glanced at Lucy who went red as a tomato like me!

"WE'RE NOT!" We both shouted in defense and heard a snicker.

"Oh well looks like you are and should be! Then Juvia can have Gray-sama!" Juvia proclaimed. That bitch! I really wanna beat her up but I can't cuz I promised not to...

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Flashback:**_

_Haha! We just bombed Gray with a load of purple paint and confetti! Next time I prank someone I'll make sure Luce is my partner! _

_"Ahahaha! Hey Natsu c'mere!" Lucy shouted over to me patting the seat next to her so I walked over to her with my signature grin!_

_"I've got an idea for our next and possibly last prank for Gray!" She exclaimed with a smirk. Instantly a frown appeared on my face, does that mean no more fun?_

_"So no more pranks... Ever?" I mumbled sitting on the table with her._

_"Nahh! It's too fun to quit it forever! But for today yeah!" I heard what she said and brightened up again Yay!_

_"So what about a water bomb from the door?" She asked with a gesture. Hmm..._

_"Liking it but a bit boring... What about hot water?!" I beamed! It's perfect!_

_"Why? It's not like I care about burning the guy but why?"_

_"See, few years ago, actually a couple of years ago there was this contest on food! Me and Ice block won somehow but both of us failed opposite things in the comp. I failed at the cold and icy food while he failed the hot and spicy food. After that we noticed we're literally opposites! He likes winter; I like summer. He likes iced coffee; I like hot coffee, I like- well you get the drift! So that's how we concluded on the nicknames! He just hates hot stuff!" I explained bit by bit to the curious blonde. _

_"Ohhhh! Pretty clever that! I know! Let's make someone betray Gray's trust and lead him to... Oh room 3?!"_

_"Yeah! Someone, important and less expected to lie!" _

_"Someone who has to be at least a lil' bit good at acting, someone who makes the person go with slight fear!"_

_"Someone who no one will suspect!" I said while rubbing my chin in confusion. There must have been at least two minutes of silence as we thought about the right person. Hmmmm... Forceful, scary, okay at acting, important and less expected... OH I KNOW! I quickly faced Lucy who did the same and who had the same golden glint in her eyes!_

_"ERZA SCARLETT!" We shouted in unison excitedly! She knew? Oh wow, great minds think a like! After we processed what happened , a smirk crawled up to our lips._

_"So Erza tells Gray a white lie..." Lucy said while rubbing her hands mischievously._

_"Gray dashes here then..." I said as I punched my other hand._

_"Splash!" We both exclaimed cheerfully! _

_"A hot soaking Gray at your service!" She finished. I felt a dark aura wrap around us as we had that golden spark in our eyes. Funny, no one was around us, is it cuz our devilish evil vibe? _

_"Hey Natsu..." Lucy started breaking our evil atmosphere. _

_"Hmm?" I replied._

_"I'm gonna enter the fight test..." She trailed off... So? What's that got to do with me? Oh wait! I'm doing that test!_

_"What! Luce ya know I'm-"_

_"You're my opponent! So please don't pity me." No way! She's gonna win and I'm helping her!_

_"But-" I said but got cut off again! Bad habit?!_

_"Natsu! I don't need anyone's pity but support." She stated seriously! I wanna help though! Though it is kinda hard to win an argument against Lucy!_

"_Huuuh… Alright!" I sighed while putting my two arms behind my head as she replied with a gleeful thanks. Just when I was about to drop the topic a horrible scene replayed in my mind as I got up and stomped towards the door! I didn't want to be reminded of that, I didn't want to see it again! She's gonna pay! That Bitch! _

"_O-Oi Natsu where are you going?" I heard Lucy question as she got up worriedly._

"_I'm going to pay that blue bitch a visit! She's gonna pay big time!" I shouted as I faced the anxious blonde, I swear you could tell the anger and irritation just from my face! I reached for the doorknob but felt Lucy grab my hand._

"_No." She whispered bluntly! No? No! How can she say that! And just when I was about to argue with her she dragged me back to the table. Man, is she strong!_

"_What d'ya mean 'no'?!" I finally busted with fury! "She scratched your cheek leaving a mark there! She insulted your family! What d'ya mean n-"I could've finished what I was saying but stopped when I saw what I was doing. Hurting her. It was too much for such a brave girl, I saw the hurt and sadness she was trying to cover in her chocolate orbs… What? I'm not so dense ya know! Anyway back to the point! Lucy was in pain, a pain she was trying her best not to show, pain she wants to get rid of…_

"_I'm sorry… I think I said too much…" I apologized while looking down; right now looking into her eyes would make me angrier!_

"_Hey Natsu, promise me something. Yeah, promise me please. That whatever happens you won't hurt anyone because of me." Lucy whispered while clutching my hands! No way! No soft talk is gonna work on me! I can't just stand there! But then again…_

"_I can't just stand there doing nothing acting like a coward while my friends out there getting hurt both physically and mentally!" I announced and heard a slight laugh. Not a fun and cheery laugh but a forced and sad laugh._

"_G-Guess you g-got a point… Fine if I give you permission then yeah but if not then… N-No." The blonde stuttered as she managed a small smile. There really is no beating Lucy Heartfilia is there?_

"_Fine but I swear don't expect much!" I warned as I saw her smile grow a bit which gave me relief, I can't handle crying girls!_

"_Thanks Natsu!" And with that the blonde hugged me tightly! Is it me, or is it hot in here?_

_**Flashback ends.**_

_**·*¡ ¡*·**_

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

Back to the present! So after our blonde's little announcement you could've imagined everyone still shocked but heck no, they were smiling at her!

"Um... Guys you're freakin' me out with the smiles!" Lucy warned taking a step back as everyone started to laugh they even thought they heard a slight giggle from Meredy! So yeah, everyone had totally forgotten about the Waterworks that is until a certain blunette nearly lost her sanity!

"HAHAHA! Juvia Is amazed at Blondie's behavior! First challenging Juvia then taking the 99.9 test! Juvia should have just drowned you in a river when Juvia had the chance!" Juvia laughed evilly as her team tried to keep up with Juvia's laughs.

"Is that even possible...?" Lucy thought while smirking and turned to Erza. "So how we gonna do this thing, ya know there are classes and such!" The blonde pointed out to the smiling Erza while Juvia sweatdropped in shame as Lucy ignored her.

"The Headmaster allows us to do these tests every month or so, so it should be fine! Though I've got to admit Lucy, you are one courageous girl!" The red haired girl spoke as she also told Lucy that she was unsure on how long the tests will go on for: Maybe a day, or two heck maybe a week!

"Ya know I haven't met the head yet..." Lucy trailed off as she brought her finger to her chin.

"You have Lu-chan! Remember, Natsu's gramps?" The petit girl said cheerfully as the blonde stood there shocked.

"Natsu's gramps?! Him! Damn, I wasn't expecting that! Wonder when I'm gonna met him again..." She said aloud and heard a familiar voice reply.

"You will soon enough bunny girl." The voice stated and this voice belonged to no other then Gajeel Redfox. The blonde of course was boiling in anger at the nickname!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

BUNNY GIRL? BUNNY GIRL! I turned to the owner of the voice he had long jet black hair, tanned skin, black orbs and piercings: Gajeel Redfox! The guy who started the whole dare thing! If he wasn't a close friend to Levy then I would've killed him by now!

"Bunny girl? Why the hell would you call me that Redfox?" I asked while folding my arms to my chest with a brow raised.

"Why would you call me Redfox?" Gajeel asked is he trying to be smart or what?

"She does it to everyone she doesn't like at first sight!" Sting replied bluntly as I gave him a small punch on his head.

"Oi does that mean you didn't like us from first sight?!" The salmon haired Natsu asked as him, Sting, Loke and Gray circled me! Alright I can't hold it in anymore!

"Ahahaha! Look at you surrounding me! Pfffffft! Which girl would like you guys if she knew four of the biggest playboys were looking for her just to mock her! You're just lucky you guys are my friends now!" I laughed so hard that my cheeks started to hurt! I quickly examined the boy's facial expressions: flabbergasted. Totally, completely flabbergasted. I wanted to laugh again but that'd just ruin the moment. I heard faint sorrys from them but decided to leave it ad I was too interested in the argument between Levy-chan and Gajeel.

"Gajeel! Why did you call Lu-chan a bunny girl it's not nice you know?!" The petit girl asked as she stated to get annoyed.

"When am I ever nice, shrimp? Besides she reminds me if those women who dresses up as bunnies in a casino!" He scoffed while pointing at me.

"Shrimp? Urgh, I'm getting tired of you saying that! And of course you're nice you defended me against some bullies when we first met!" She explained as I saw Gajeel getting embarrassed by that! Haha, I know what to do! I could already feel a smirk on my lips!

"Uhmm! If this couple is done arguing then can we start the tests?" I asked innocently as a pointed towards the flushed female and male.

"L-Lu-chan! We're not a couple!" Levy-chan argued back at me not really angry.

"Y-Yeah what t-the shrimp said!" Gajeel... STUTTERED? That just ruins his image completely. So I had to give a slight chuckle!

"Aha-ha! Alright, sorry but the way you two were arguing it seemed like you were!" I stated and the two blushed again.

"Ah, Lucy's right! And I thought I was a good matchmaker!" Mira complimented.

"Oh great, we don't need another Mira now!" I heard Jellal say and I turned around giving him a short glare then a quick smile.

"Oh hey! You must be Jellal, don't think I've properly introduced myself properly! Yo, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, age 17, nice to meet'cha!" I greeted with a hand out cheerfully though he did look shocked by this but shook my hand warmly.

"Oh yeah, Nice to meet ya, I'm Jellal Fernandez age 17." He replied with a smile. "But I didn't think you'd be this gleeful seeing on how you punched your locker, nearly broke a kid's arm, nearly punched a girl and got attacked by her too!" Ha...Ha...Ha... He had to point those out huh?

"Haha! She ain't!" Gray laughed while ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, sis is only like this on her good days, which is rare, today is an expectation though!" My bro explained as he patted my head making me feel like an idiot.

"Though Lucy, how come you aren't angry? I mean a girl just threatened to kill you... So...?" Sting questioned puzzled. Oh that.

"I've had worse threats! And like I'd believe what that love sick girl has to say!" I answered truthfully... What? It's a true fact!

"You *hic* are one *mysterious g *hic* gurrll!" A drunk Cana stated ass I sweatdropped, always drunk, huh?

"Haha I get that a lot! Back to the _original _point, when am I meeting the headmaster?" I asked mainly to Erza and felt a flick on my head.

"Baka! Erza get everything ready for the first test, get all the help you can get. And I'll explain to cutie here about it as I take her to the master." Gray explained! He flicked my head? Isn't that my thing? Next thing I know is that I'm being pulled by him and being dragged into school!

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_**To be continued!**_

Yeah and I know it's verrrrry late but sooooooooo sorry! I hate school!

**XxFairyTail1** chapter 6 Apr 27

I know, I know hopefully next chapter or after that! Busy, busy, busy remember!

**yumehimeneverdies **chapter 6 Apr 28

Ikr! But I just run out of ideas so a cliffie just happens! I like your idea though, maybe I'll use it in this story but I'm not sure or maybe I'll use it another! Thanks for the brill Idea!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Followers:**

**CelestialTitania **

**Cupcake2003 **

**GraceShipperlol **

**Hakurei no Miko **

**Inukazh **

**JadeHeartlock **

**JollyRancherYum219 **

**Lovely Buddy **

**Magnolia Dragon **

**Marcella153 **

**Queene Rose **

**StitchedSanity **

**TwerkingPandah **

**XxFairyTail1 **

**belle rideellie9321 **

**fairytaillover416 **

**flowerpower1611 **

**jannahbaji **

**kerippi **

**laluheartfillia21 **

**laurettascookies **

**me2d-day **

**micar **

**nalu-greylu-stinglu **

**yumehimeneverdies **

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**Favorites:**

**Cupcake2003 **

**FanFictionAddict2.0 **

**GraceShipperlol **

**Hakurei no Miko **

**Inukazh **

**JadeHeartlock **

**Lovely Buddy **

**Mia Anime **

**Morning-Star57 **

** .744 **

**TwerkingPandah **

**ellie9321 **

**flowerpower1611 **

**imotareyumehime **

**jannahbaji **

**laluheartfillia21 **

**micar **

**nalu-greylu-stinglu **

**yumehimeneverdies**

**Thanks 4 the amazing support guys! I appreciate it a lot! ;)**

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

_Trust is important,_

_But when a promise is broken,_

'_Trust' means nothing._

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**Ritzygal91 Out! ;P**

_**By the way: like my new profile picture! It reminds me of me… No I'm not bragging or being self-centered jus saying doh… That was a completely unnecessary and useless question huh? **_**-_-**


	8. Chapter 8 If you can't swim you'll drown

**Ritzygal91 Here B-)**

**Ritzy: Sup my amazing readers? First of all I'm sick! I'm ill, sick poorly! Naawwww! I hate being sick, It feels icky! So yeah I'm ill sorry if I post this late being sick really doesn't help at all! Anyway thanks for the support as usual!**

**Lucy: Hope you get better Ritzy!**

**Juvia: No! Juvia hopes Ritzy gets stuck in hospital!**

**Ritzy: What! Why?**

**Juvia: Because Ritzy destroyed Juvia's love life!**

**Lucy: How do you know she did? What if she hasn't? Huh?**

**Juvia: Shut it love rival! You ruined Juvia's life! *gives a death glare* *Aims water slicer at Lucy***

**Lucy: Whaaaaaaaaaaa?!**

**Loke & Gray & Natsu: Lucy! *defends Lucy***

**Lucy: Loke, Gray and Natsu? Than- HEY WAIT! Loke how did you come in?!**

**Loke: I used my own power to save you princess, I'm sure I've already explained this to you already but I will repeat it to you as much as you want, for you are my princess and I am your prince!**

**Everyone (Not Loke!): *Sweatdrops***

**Gray: Dude… That was a bit too cheesy even for you man…**

**Natsu: I actually agree with Popsicle for once! Too cheesy bro! And WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOUR PRINCESS?!**

**Gray: Oi! What, you trying to start a fight Flamebreath? *turns to Loke* But WHAT **_**DO**_** YOU MEAN BY YOUR PRINCESS?!**

**Loke: Lucy and I are soul mates! She owns me but I'm always there to save her because I'm always fighting by her side! **_**True love~**_

**Gray & Natsu: *Both start fighting with Loke***

**Lucy: Hey, hey…*sweatdrops* Anyway; Ritzygal91 does not own Fairy Tail. **

**Ritzy: Oh um yeah… ERZA! I NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP HERE BY THE WAY! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN BEATING THE CRAP OUTTA GRAY, NATSU AND LOKE, C'MERE NOW! THANKYOU!**

**Ritzy: Uhm! ON WIV THE DAMN STORY!**

•***¡**** ¡*****•**

**If you can't swim, you'll drown…**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

"Graaaaay!" The female behind me whined as she kept on walking. "Graaaaay!" She repeated while tugging my hoody harder and harder each time! This is starting to annoy me! "Gray! This is getting irritating!" The blonde complained as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her so I faced her. Natsu was right, she's strong bro! Man, I could already feel the heat traveling to my cheeks: So uncool! Distractions, distractions… That's when I noticed how close we were: she was still holding my hand and was looking into my onyx eyes. Hah, I smirked mentally.

"So Lucy…I didn't know you wanted to be _this_ close to me." I teased with a smirk and instantly the blonde blushed deeply and looked away from me still not changing our position.

"B-Baka! It was the only way to stop you! Now tell me, I want some answers!" She stuttered as I held her hand and started walking alongside her.

"Answers huh? Fine, I'll give you answers if you give me some too." I demanded and took a glance at the pouting female.

"Fine! But you first!" Lucy replied still looking away from me as I mentally chuckled. Wonder why she hasn't let go of my hand yet?

"1) We are going to the master's office. 2) Erza and the others are preparing your test. 3) The first test is swimming. 4) Mira will provide you a swimsuit or bikini or whatever! 5) Anymore questions?" I explained simply as the shocked girl stood there well… shocked!

"Um… One more… This isn't related to the recent events but… You're not the only child in your family, right?" She whispered to me as I instantly froze… What… Where in Earthland did that question come from? How does she know? How…! My questions were reaching higher and higher until Lucy spoke again snapping me out of my trance.

"You know, you don't have to tell me I'm curious…" She trailed offf looking at the floor now… As tough as she is she still is sweet and innocent... I thought while smiling. She doesn't know my family: Ultear, Me and that bastard if he still counts!

"Curiosity kills the cat." I stated bluntly looking ahead and not at Lucy who had just raised a brow.

"Yeah well satisfaction brought it back."

"Hah... point taken... And I guess I'm not the only child as my mum passed away when I was younger and my father had left her anyway so yeah." I explained, heh I bet she's trying her best not to laugh her head off at the moment! I mean look at me, Gray Fullbuster, looking all soft and pitiful but I felt a playful punch on my shoulder as I quickly stared at the smiling blonde… She isn't laughing?

"What, you expect me to be laughing?" Bam! She read my feelings _again_! "I won't be laughing at the guy who has been near to the same shit I've been through." She explained with her smile breaking slowly... Same shit? What has Lucy been through? But I shouldn't ask because I told her to tell me when she's ready...

"Ah, well my turn I guess!" Lucy said breaking the silence while stretching her arm but still not letting go of my hand...?

"1) My fam-" Hah! My turn to interrupt her!

"Luce, you don't need to talk about them if you don't want..." I trailed off as I gazed into her chocolate orbs which held sadness and pain.

"But I am so... Shut up, 'kay?! 1) My family... We used to be close , ya know when Mum was alive. The mansion was full of life and happiness... When mum was alive. I guess she was the real source of our happiness..."

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**Flashback:**_

_"Laxus!" A little girl with short blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes cried as she ran after a older boy with slightly darker hair and dark orange eyes __**(honestly I have no idea on what Laxus's eye colour is but online I read that in manga it's orange but in anime his eyes are portrayed as blue/grey but I chose dark orange cuz well if he has blue eyes it really wouldn't look like he fitted in the family so... yeah!) **_

_"Catch me if you can Lucy!" Little Laxus yelled as they both ran across the field happily. _

_"LuLu! Laxus, I brought drinks for us!" A strawberry blonde haired boy announced as he went up to the running duo!_

_"Locks! Yay! Thank you, I'm so thirsty: chasing Laxus is hard work!" Lucy complained to Loke as she grabbed her orange juice and drank it quickly while Laxus just snatched the glass out of Loke's hand and stared at his incredibly energetic sister, shocked. _

_"Hey, sis, you better stop drinking so fast you'll probably get the hiccups! As your mature and great older brother I demand you to stop drinking that so quickly!" the older blonde commanded while putting both of his hands on his hip._

_"No! You're only one year older Laxus!" The younger blonde complained while pouting. Just when a argument was about to break out someone stopped them._

_"Lucy! Laxus! Come here, oh and bring your cousin Loke with you!" The sweet, cheerful voice of Mrs Layla Heartfilia called from the end of the field as the kids ran up to her smiling. _

_"What's wrong auntie?" Loke asked confused as the other two nodded._

_"Well... Isn't it a lovley day?!" The female asked positively. _

_"Mom, it's gonna rain in 2 hours." Laxus spoke bluntly as the lady sweatdropped at her son's response. _

_"Uhm. Anyway my point is that: FAMILY PICTURE TIME!" The mother cheered while Laxus groaned at her and Lucy tried to smile politely. _

_"No offence mummy, but your picture times are a bit ... too much, you know too ext-rav-aga-nt" Lucy said while trying to say the stupid long word!_

_"Extravagant? Oh come on darling! I am not! Name one time when I was!" Layla asked sheepishly. _

_"In-the-sea-with-a-octopus-picture." Laxus said bluntly. _

_"Us-dressed-up-as-cats-while-doing-the-Harlem-shake-picture." Lucy also replied very bluntly._

_"Us-food-poisoned-family-selfie."_

_"Stuck-on-a-rollercoaster-in-swimsuits-picture."_

_"Life-threat-"_

_"Okay, okay! I get the point so let's just have a family picture on this beautiful field!" Layla suggested while getting her camera from the bench as her two innocent looking children nodded and headed to a bit of the field covered in poppies and daisies. They quickly sat down in annoyance._

_"Ready kids?" Layla said energetically._

_"Yeah..." Both kids groaned. _

_"Actually what if I throw in a gigantic dol-" but sadly (or gladly) the woman got cut off._

_"NO MOM JUST TAKE THE DAMN PICTURE!" They shouted and that is when young Loke finally bursted._

_"Octopus? Food poisoning? Cats? Wow! Auntie you are one crazy woman oh and dangerous!" Loke exclaimed while waving his hands about in excitement. _

_"Ah... I don't try to... Why don't you join the family photo?" Layla asked and gestured him to come and join the other two._

_"Don't Locks!" Lucy warned._

_"You'll regret it your whole life!" Laxus said. _

_"Well... I'm not sure... A picture by you sounds life threatening and..." Loke trailed off._

_"I'll give you ICE CREAM!" Layla persuaded. _

_"ALRIGHT!" So Layla got the strawberry blonde a strawberry ice cream and they all sat down._

_"Hey can I have a lick?" The blonde asked politely as she gazed at the ice cream in delight. _

_"No. My iysh cweam!" The boy replied licking his cold treat. _

_"You shouldn't of said that to mini devil Lucy cuz!" Laxus whispered forgetting young Lucy was even there._

_"Oh you guys are so getting it!" She muttered._

_"Kay! Smile!" Layla yelled as she flashed the picture and observed it: her little Lucy had attempted to hug her son and nephew. Her nephew was licking his ice cream while blushing and his son had his one hand on his neck the other hugging Lucy. "Aww my darling was trying to hug them!" Layla thought and then turned her attention to the kids and sweatdropped at the sight in front of her. Lucy headlocked the two boys!_

_"Oh kay... so it wasn't a hug but the start of a headlock..." The mother trailed off._

_"Sis! I didn't do anything it was LOKE WHO DIDN'T LET YOU HAVE THE DARN ICE CREAM!" Laxus complained while trying to get out of his younger sisters grip._

_"Yet your the one who called me a devil! I'm an angel!" The little blonde whispered evilly as her brother sweatdropped at her response: which angel would headlock an innocent human?!_

_"LET ME GO LULU! YOU CAN HAVE THE ICE CREAM BUT MY NECK IS STARTING TO HURT! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" The strawberry blonde shouted pathetically as Lucy grabbed the ice cream while letting go of Laxus and Loke._

_"Hmph! Meanies!" She stated and skipped deeper into the (surprisingly bright and sparkly) field (!) Not knowing that her parents were observing her behavior. _

_"Lucy will grow into a wonderful girl someday, right Jude?" Layla asked her husband as she sat next to him on a bench._

_"Yeah she will. Though not as sweet and shy as she looks!" Her husband Jude Heartfilia replied, smiling at his daughter. _

_"Yeah... Never expected that to happen! Just make sure she doesn't turn into a monster!" Layla warned as Jude gave her a confused look._

_"Me? But what about y-"_

_"I can't Jude and won't as I won't be here by the time she's grown into a teenager. But I'll be watching her from above..." Layla trailed off as she stared into the sky._

_"But! Don't think that Layla! Of course you won't!" Jude exclaimed as he held his fragile wife's hand._

_"Oh come on Jude! Even I know my time is nearly up! This illness is too much as I try to smile more it just hurts more. It's like this illness is trying to stop our happiness but I won't allow that as long as I'm alive!" The blonde lady demanded as she got up with her husband doing the same._

_"Layla..." Was all the man could say..._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I could feel myself tear up at the story: I can't cry, I won't cry, I don't want people to pity me!

"My mum was... ill with cancer she tried her... b-best to fight it but in the end sh-she l-lo-lost.. in the end our family's happiness broke our happiness j-just v-va-vanished..." I stuttered helplessly! WHY AM I TELLING HIM THIS?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Gray's P.O.V:**_

I glanced at Lucy when she finished explaining. Her eyes were filling with tears but I could tell she was forcing herself not to cry... I know that's only a quarter of the story but I'll let her tell me in her own time.

"My mum was... ill with cancer she tried her... b-best to fight it but in the end sh-she l-lo-lost.. in the end our family's happiness broke our happiness j-just v-va-vanished..." She stuttered sadly, I'm not good with crying girls... I squeezed her hand which made her look at me to which I just smiled.

"Gray... I don't even know why I'm telling you this..." She whispered... Figured as much... I slowly put her head on my shoulder and kept on walking. Why am I doing this again? Don't even know why I even try but she's different from the others... Right?

"Gray?" The blonde spoke puzzled as she didn't even move.

"You don't need to cry if you don't want but tears don't show that you're weak. But try to relax as this is the one time I'm lending you my shoulder." I teased which earned a chuckle from Lucy.

"Gray?" She asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you." And with that she closed her eyes but not asleep just... relaxing...

_**20 Mins later...**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

"Gray why have we stopped walking?" I asked as I opened my eyes to see two gigantic doors in front of us. On the door was a silver name plate with the words 'Master Makarov' inscribed on it.

"At master's office." Gray replied bluntly.

"I can clearly see that now!" I said as he knocked on the door and walked in with me.

"How long do you want to keep hold of my hand for?" He asked as a tint of pink came on my cheeks. Shit. He's right.

"Depends... you willing to let go?" I acted coolly.

"Heh... Fine Miss Wanna-be-actress!" Gray replied letting go and I suddenly felt somewhat lonely. YOU IDIOT LUCY! STOP THINKING STUFF LIKE THAT YOU MORON! Tch. Look at me arguing with myself! I finally found out that the master was standing in front of us shit! He _is_ Natsu's gramps then!

"Lucy Heartfilia! Long time no see young lady!" Master greeted with a grin as he sat down on his huge magenta chair.

"Hey master! You could've told me that you were the head of this school when we met ya know!" I complained as the old man chuckled, and glanced at my body: A PERVERT AS USUAL!

"Ah well it was a nice surprise right. For now young lady you need your fairy tail stamp." He said. "Gray you explain to Lucy about the stamp and by the way Lucy what colour?"

"Yes master." Gray replied while I didn't know how to answer master's question.

"Pardon?" I managed to say confused.

"The stamp colour: for example Gray has a black one." Master replied.

"Oh um... Pink?" With that the master nodded and went through another gigantic door and was out of the room.

"Paahahaa! Pink?!" Gray laughed making me turn around and blush 50 shades of red! So I chose pink, Big deal right?!

"Y-Yeah w-what about it?!" I questioned failing to act cool as he only could see my back.

"Haha pink? I wasn't expecting pink from Miss Badass here!" He reasoned and spun me around to face him. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm as red as a tomato!

"And stop blushing like that: it makes you look too cute!" He added making me pout and punch him on the head: which resulted an 'Ow!'

"So... Tell me about 'the stamp.'" I demanded walking around the massive room.

"Ouch...Well we don't have uniforms but we have our hands stamped with the Fairy Tail logo on either the left or right hand."

"Oh... I never stayed long enough at old schools to receive one..." I muttered sadly...

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said, confusing him even more... After that there was an awkward silence because none of us knew what to say.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awk~ward." I blurted out which earned me a glance from him... Soon we were laughing our heads off and the master came back with a stamp.

"Well looks like you're having fun! Come here brat and lemme stamp you!" The master ordered as I rushed over to him and he stamped my right hand...?

"Wait you didn't ask which hand!" I announced confused as a frown appeared on the Master's face... Uh-Oh~

"Which hand do you write with brat?" Master questioned.

"Right hand...?" Then I realized what he was pointing out and heard a snigger from Gray!

"Which hand do you eat with?"

"Right."

"Which hand did I stamp you on?"

"Right." This is getting annoying! I get his point but he's making me look like a complete idiot!

"Which hand would you have liked to be stamped on?" Damn.

"...Right..." I heard a faint chuckle behind me: Gray is definitely trying not to laugh-that idiot!

"So what's the problem brat?! Now both of you get out!" The master shouted suddenly making me take a step back.

"But-" Gray argued but got interrupted.

"YES YOU CAN DO THE TESTS AND DON'T CAUSE DESTRUCTION BUT PLEASE JUST GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! Correction: gigantic office!" He yelled which made both of us run out in fear! Angry much?!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

The two teens ran out in horror! The master sure can be scary!

"Man he sure needs anger management!" Lucy stated while panting.

"Hell yeah! Come on we gotta *pant* get to the pool!" Gray panted and grabbed the blonde's hand again making her blush?!

So they arrived at the inside pool and man was it big! The pool was massive and the walls were covered in white sparkling tiles there were also people gathered around the pool. This made the blonde's eyes glisten in joy: never before had she seen so many people around a pool! (Crazy right?!)

"Lucy! You're finally here! Come on you've got to change!" Mira called to the blonde and dragged her away to the changing rooms leaving our Gray just a tad bit lonely! Of course he denied his loneliness and just brushed it off.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Lucy's P.O.V:**_

I changed into my bikini it was white and pink! And surprisingly fitted me!

"Hey how come this fits me?" I asked Levy and Mira suspiciously and raised a brow.

"Oh, it says your clothing size on your school records!" Levy-chan answered gleefully! SCHOOL RECORDS!

"Woah! Wait school records! You guys have been reading stuff about me?!" I asked raising my voice a bit!

"Well yeah! How else are we gonna know what your favorite colour is? It's called being a good friend!" Mira replied making me more angry!

"No. It IS CALLED invading MY personal space!" I explained while moving my hands up and down like a crazy person!

"Sorry Lucy!" They both apologized making me feel bad. DAMN YOU GUILT!

"No. It's fine. Sorry for shouting it's just things back home aren't good you know." Both of them nodded knowing I didn't want to talk about it. "So lets go and win! Btw my favourite colour is NOT pink!" I cheered and ran out with Levy-chan and Mira following. The crowd soon saw me some booed some cheered. Hah like I care what people think of me!

"Lucy! Over here!" I heard the voice of Natsu Dragneel and turned around to see the gang.

"Hey! Lucy looking hot!" Loke said as I walked over to him with a innocent smile and kicked his knee.

"Loke! Cousins remember?" Which made the guy pout and shut up.

"Good luck sis, but be careful." Laxus said and walked away to sit down... Careful? Why?

"Lucy, do you know who your up against?" Cana asked (she was surprisingly _not_ drunk!)

"No..." The slightly tanned girl turned me around to see a familiar blunette! OH f*** NO!

"Juvia is my opponent?!" I asked with shock and heard a slight chuckle from behind. So I turned around to find Gajeel laughing?!

"What? So I'm the only one who finds it funny that bunny girl can be all tough in talk but freak out when it's time for some serious action? Oh right then." He asked and shut up. You know what he's right! This makes me look like a coward! I'm gonna beat her! Hey wait someone's missing! I looked around and remembered Gray! Where is he? Weird... I finally spotted him though! He was talking to Erza about something seriously. Wonder what they're discussing...

"Oooo thinking about Gray are we." I heard the voice of Mira whisper to me making me blush. "Haha. Don't worry about him. He's just looking out for you."

"Looking out for me?" I repeated confused.

"Yeah. He's discussing the rules of the game and making sure that _you_ won't get hurt somehow!" Mira explained making me blush and look at him again. That's so sweet! Suddenly he looked over to me. Shit shit shit. I'm blushing here: he raised a brow and gave a grin as I waved at him: SO UNCOOL! Then I felt a deathly glare on me and I knew it was no one other then Juvia.

"Huh why have I become her enemy anyway?..." I sighed. It's not like I wanted more enemies I was simply greeting the girl when we first met and then I nearly attacked her! I started thinking about the threat she gave me was she bluffing? Or was she serious? The blunette was sitting in her lilac chair which was at the other end of the pool. There were people gathered around her but the waterworks kept them away (like personal bodyguards.) Juvia was wearing a navy (surprise surprise) coloured swim suit and had swimming goggles on also beside her was a fan. She hates me. But then again hate is a very strong word...

"Right everyone can I have your attention please!" I heard Lisanna say into the speaker but everyone ignored her! "Hello? Guys listen please?!" Now this is annoying.

"SHUT THE F*** UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Me and Erza shouted making everyone seal their lips tight in fear. So Erza also has a short temper? Cool. I gave a gesture to Lisanna to carry on while the short white haired girl sweatdropped at our actions.

"Right! Urm thanks mina for coming to another 99.9 test! This time it's the most badass newbie around: Lucy Heartfilia!" She announced as I only heard a few cheers (probably the gang) and others booed making me feel low. "Up against the most popular female in FT High: Juvia Lockser!" Instantly there were cheers filling the room and faint boos (probably from the gang.) I smiled at least I'm not alone. "The first test is the Swimming challenge! Where there is a race and the winner of course wins the round!" Swimming race huh? Should be alright since I've had a lot of practice before! "Kay! 15 minutes then we'll start!" Lisanna ended and skipped her way to Mira with a smile.

"Okay then! Swimming's not that tough this is gonna be ea~sy!" I said pumping my fist into the air until I heard gasps from behind. Turning around confused, I found Levy-chan and Cana stood there shocked.

"Um... Mind telling me why their were dramatic gasps and flabbergasted faces at what I just said?!" I asked confused with both hand on my hips and a brow raised.

"Well...Um... You see... Then it's...Urrrr..." Levy tried to reply but gave up and shook her head ashamed which made me turn to Cana however the normally drunk female had already walked off and was in a conversation with Laxus.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? The fact you guys are ignoring my question is pissing me off! Awww come on! Please?" I asked desperately. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying!

"They don't want to crack your confidence." A cool voice said (I knew exactly who it was) as the guy came closer to me. I didn't bother to turn around.

"Really?! Honestly Gray them hiding secrets from me isn't exactly helping me boost my confidence either!" I replied irritated.

"Haha so you know me so much that you can tell it's me without looking. I'm impressed." He complemented and before I could say anything Gray walked behind me; turned me around and wrapped one arm around my waist!

"Waaaa...?"

"But you know..." He continued as he gently took my hand and raised it so I was pointing to Juvia! "I know you want to know why this girl hates you." Woah! So this time _he_ read _me_ like a book?

"Heh. Yeah you got me. So carry on." I confessed making the guy smirk. He lowered his head to my shoulder so his mouth was next to my ear.

"Hate isn't exactly the right word she-"

"Isn't the exact word?! So what she's just trying to be nice?! Oh come on! Don't tell me that! Hate's a strong words yeah but she thinks I'm her love rival! I mean love rival? How funny is that? Point is she despises me." I Interrupted and glanced at Juvia; the girl was too busy admiring her fans to notice what was going on here.

"You know," Gray whispered in seductive voice which made me shiver a bit as his cold minty breath touched my ear."You should stop that habit of interrupting you don't know what bad bad things will happen if you continue,yeah?" He's teasing right? Yeah he's teasing... But still there is that small chance that he isn't so I should shut up, you know, just in case. Don't get me wrong! I'm not a just-in-case sorta girl but in this moment in time just pretend I am. So I nodded slightly which made the guy chuckle! "Good girl. Now back to the topic Juvia does not really hate you. She's just um... A bit lost and confused." He continued!

LOST AND CONFUSED?! REALLY?! THAT'S HIS ANSWER? HOW CAN A GIRL BE SO LOST AND CONFUSED AND THEN MANAGE TO ATTACK YOU, HUH?! But I better keep my mouth shut.

"She's like this cuz well she thinks anyone that comes close to me is her love rival. The girl doesn't understand that she doesn't own me."

Hell yeah!

"She's confused she doesn't know what she's feeling so she thinks that... um..."

Yes? Go on...

"That urr... um..."

I'm waiting here... This guy is hopeless! I raised my finger and pointed it to my mouth. Gray was slightly confused by this but nodded after knowing what I meant.

"That she is in hopelessly in love with you." I stated but sounded more like a question. Gray nodded which made me think of a weird question. "So do you like her?" I enquired. However Gray was confused on what I meant- that idiot so I took a deep breath in and rephrased my question. "I mean like... Do you love her?" I asked nervously as the guy waited a couple of moments to think and finally answered.

"No. Well I don't think I love her. But yeah she is a likeable character." He answered which made me give out a sigh of relief! WHY THE HELL AM I RELIEVED?!

"Haha happy are we?" He stated and made me blush.

"A-Anyway! That's not all you've got to tell me is it?" I stuttered- idiot!

"Nope! Juvia is hard to beat Lucy. Since she became popular she's never lost a single race. She's a 5-time-undefeated-gold-meadlist. That's why Cana and Levy were shocked at your confidence. But hey 'this is gonna be ea~sy!'" He imitated making me elbow his stomach lightly.

"Ouch! You're too aggressive cutie!" He pouted making me think he was cute: stupid right?!

"Stop calling me cutie! It's weird so can you please stop calling me that?"

"Um... Lemme think... Nope!" He replied in a childish voice! "Cutie is my special nickname for my Lu-cy!"

"Oh right and lover boy is my special nickname for Gray! Now let me go before Juvia looks at us!"

"Let you go? Why?" Annoying. Annoying. Annoying!

"Why? Because if you don't Juvia will come and murder me tonight!"

"No she won't." He replied in seductive voice again! "Not as long as I'm here protecting you." Dammit! This guy keeps making me blush!

"Oh come on Gray! Let go!" I pleaded hoping he would. How I hoped wrong.

"No! Lu-cy is mine forever and ever!" He replied in a childish voice again! Oh yeah! Two can play at that game!

"Fine then! Lu-cy will be wiv Gray forever and ever and ever! Because Lu-cy Loves Gray too much!" I copied making the guy blank out! Uh-oh!

"Um Gray?" No response.

"Helloooo! Gray?" No response.

"Gray! It is called Sarcasm. Sar-cas-mmmm! Yeah?" I pronounced clicking him outta the trance and he frowned.

"Yeah I know what it's called cutie!" He snapped letting me go: finally! And walked to my side... What was he thinking anyway? I wanna know! Stupid Lucy! It's not any of your business! But what if-

"Okay everyone! Time's up!" Lisanna announced while interrupting my thoughts. "Kay so can the contestants c'mere please!" She pointed to a spot next to her which was one step away for me but a walk around half of the pool for poor Juvia! I giggled knowing that Lisanna had done it purposely.

"Sorry Lucy but this is the best I got. I'm not really good at revenge." Lisanna whispered apologetically.

"Nahh it's fine. I appreciate it though so thanks." I replied with a thumbs up!

"Okay so it's a 20 meter race, you swim to the end and you're done! Simple!" Lisanna's voice boomed as she spoke into the speaker.

"G'luck Lucy!" I heard the gang cheer. Who says I'm alone?! Haha.

"Good Luck out there Lucy and be careful!" Lisanna advised as I nodded in response.

"Love rival huh? Who knows you might just be one." I heard Gray say behind leaving me confused!

"Juvia won't lose to the like of you, love-rival! Juvia will win! The race and Gray-sama's heart!" Juvia declared with fiery eyes... Oh kay then...

"I'm counting on it Juvia!" I replied with a grin.

"Okay in 5, 4, 3, 2 BANNNNG!" Lisanna shouted and then the klaxon sounded. So I jumped into the water with the cold water hitting me. But there was no time to waste as I started to swim, I could see Juvia ahead of me! Dang it! I just started and she's ahead! I swam faster and harder I need to win, if I don't everyone will leave me again. Not again, I won't let that happen. I dug my arms in the water one at a time and my feet angrily attacked the water as the worries started building I swam faster and faster. Water crashed into my face but I ignored it, I had to ignore it, I need to ignore any tiny distractions! I manage to steal a glance at Juvia: I'm close to her at least, her blue hair floated in the water and I guess the goggles helped. But what irritated me was that smirk: that exact smrik that she had since the race started... Somethings wrong... She knows something I don't... Ignore it Lucy! I swam harder finally knowing we were half way. But by this time I had used a lot of my energy and my body was beginning to ache... I... I can't give up halfway!

"You can do it Luce!" I heard Natsu shout! Natsu...

"Go Lu-chan you can do it!" Levy screamed. Aw Levy!

"Don't worry Lucy just swim!" Laxus and Loke shouted. You guys...

"Oi Lucy! If you can't swim you'll drown so don't lose cutie!" Gray yelled! That Gray! Don't worry everyone I'll win for ya! I've got to win if I want to beat Gray up! A sudden flow of energy came into my body as I swam faster and faster. I moved my arms like windmills on fastforward, and my legs, were kicking like a sprinter. I was swimming like mad and it was paying off. Yes! I caught up with Juvia; I finally passed her. There are only few meters left, I don't care about breathing I'm almost there. I... I'm actually gonna win! But all of a sudden I felt a force hit my stomach hard. I quickly looked around me and I found Juvia swimming next to me with a smirk on her face! My eyes widened with surprise as she punched my stomach again but harder. What the- Then she gave me a final punch to the ribs and my body gave up as I fell in deeper and deeper into the water. Why did she do that? Stop pondering about Lucy and get back up! I urged myself to move up I slowly swam back up, I was near the top until suddenly Juvia kicked me back real hard and I fell in deeper again but this time I was falling rapidly and my head finally hit the wall with a thump! Then everything started to go blurry, I knew I was losing my conscious... She planned this, huh? She had a back up plan all along...She...I...

I lost.

The last thing I was thinking was: sorry Aquarius. And then everything just went pitch black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_**Time Skip: An hour later...**_

"Sorry Lucy... I'm sorry..." I heard a voice say but I couldn't see anyone it was still dark. I couldn't tell who it was or what they meant. I'm confused. I remember what happened clearly but I can't remember anything after things went dark... I was warm and I was comfortable... I'm sure water isn't warm and doesn't actually give you comfort. I decided to open my eyes and all of a sudden the light floods them making me shut them up again... Light? I opened them again and decided to let the light blind me and started to look around until I saw someone.

"Lucy?" A male voice said and I quickly turned my head to see the owner of the voice however as soon as I did the pain from my head increased making me shriek a bit. Aahhhh... That kills. I slowly turned my head around to see this person... Raven hair Onyx eyes and that same sorta necklace: Gray!

"G-Gray?" I stuttered as I tried to get up but he gently pushed me down.

"Don't Luce you can't put any stress on your body apparently..." He trailed off avoiding eye contact... That's when I realised that his hair was dripping with water and he didn't have his shirt on at all! What the...!

"Um Gray...?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your shirt and how come your hair is wet?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh right um... Well when Juvia had won the race you didn't come back up and everyone started panicking so I urr... I jumped in and dragged you out and then um.. gave you mouth to mouth which is why I am soaking wet." He explained making me blush real hard... So it's kinda like he... Kissed me?! No. No he didn't he just tried to save your life Lucy that's all! "And don't worry it didn't count as a first kiss."

"Haha first kiss? Who do you think I am lover boy? That was definitely not my first kiss." I laughed which made him... smile?

"Finally your laughing!" He exclaimed... Shit this guy makes me blush! He's actually pretty caring... "So what happened?"

"Oh um... She attacked me." This made his eyes widen in surprise.

"A-Attacked you?! How?"

"Well it was under water attacks so you couldn't see but she punched me twice in the stomach, once in the rib and when I fell in and tried to get up she kicked me back resulting this head injury." I explained making Gray clench his fists in anger!

"She attacked you four times and I didn't see?! I- I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry Lucy..." He apologized as he looked down again avoiding eye contact... Gray hardly apologizes to anyone but his apology made my eyes soften and put a smile on my face. I managed to get up even with his push backs.

"Well you got one thing right: you are an idiot. But stop apologizing Gray, no one knew so it wasn't your fault! So stop saying sorry already!" I told him which made him have a grin on his face. "So um... where are we?"

"Oh we're in the school infirmary which is also next to the nurse's office." He explained which made me examine the place. The walls were painted in a baby blue colour and the beds had white sheets on them. That's when I remembered that I- I lost! I lost the test! I failed everything! My eyes started to water and my smile had turned into a frown! I can't cry! I can't show I'm weak! B-But...!

"H-Hey! W-Why are you crying?!" Gray asked surprised. Dammit I am crying and I can't seem to stop! I lost! How...! Then I felt Gray push me carefully on to his shoulder. "Cry Lucy. It doesn't show you're weak so cry." He stroked my hair and patted my back. Gray...

"I lost Gray. I lost. I let down the gang, Aquarius and... You." I stated still crying.

"You didn't let down anyone Lucy but mind telling me who Aquarius is?" He asked as I nodded.

"Aquarius was my swimming teacher. My mother hired her before she passed away. Honestly I was pathetic at swimming but Aquarius taught me how. Yeah she was a bit strict but she was also caring. After a couple of years I had learned to swim perfectly and m-my f-fa-father h-had entered me into races and such... And every time I'd swim I'd never win I'd always be second or third but never first. M-My d-dad became annoyed with this and started to shout and s-st-stuff... Finally Aquarius told me she gave up and if I can win one last race she'll stay... I lost that day Gray. And she left me. No one had interest in me anymore. They left me." I stammered pathetically and cried even more. He stopped stroking my hair and lifted my head so I faced him.

"So Aquarius left you? And you think we'll leave you too? Lucy you idiot. We're never gonna leave you! Why would you think that?! We're your friends we have been supporting you with the tests. You know what? Everyone was too worried on what happened to you to care about the winner. We're _never_ gonna leave you... _I'm_ never gonna leave you." Gray explained and he left my heart pounding and my cheeks flushed... "By the way I'm gonna stop stroking your hair 'cause you flinch in pain every time I do." He reasoned quickly changing the subject and made me giggle. "Lucy, I don't think Aquarius left 'cause she gave up. I think she had a reason." He slowly let go off me making me feel empty.

"Yeah...Probably. Thanks Gray!" I thanked with a gleeful smile as a result there was light pink sprayed on his cheeks.

"B-Baka just don't always get into trouble!" He warned as I nodded.

"Gray?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm cold..." I answered looking at him. There was a smirk on his face now... Why?... Gray slowly brought his hand up to mine and held it while squeezing it.

"Okay now?"

... Not really.

"No..." I trailed off. What the...! His smirk grew as he gently held my shoulders (letting go of my hand) and then wrapped his arms around my back...!

"What about now cutie?" He enquired seductively making me blush lightly.

"I guess t-this could do!" I quickly replied making him laugh. Yeah he can be a big-headed, teasing stupid idiot but he's okay... He cares. That's all... Right?

"LUCY!" The voice of Natsu shouted as the door slammed open making me and Gray jump apart. Natsu ran in with Lisanna, Mira, Erza, Jellal, Levy-chan, Gajeel, Sting, Loke, Laxus and Cana following.

"Hey Luce! Have you gotta fever? Your really red! What the hell even you ice princess!" Natsu questioned making me shake my head vigorously.

"Shut it Flamebreath!" Gray retorted crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Are you trying to start a fight popsicle?!" Natsu exclaimed jumping onto the bed and my leg!

"Owww!" I shouted and Erza grabbed him by the collar and chuck him at a wall: ouch!

"No fighting! We're here to see Lucy!" The red haired female demanded!

"Hey sis! What did she do?! Come on tell me so I can rip her head off!" Laxus pleaded making me sweatdrop- um he's exaggerating right?! So I told them about the 'Juvia attacks' and once I finished Loke, Natsu, Jellal, Laxus, Erza and Sting were angry as hell!

"Come on guys we gotta kill that blue bitch!" Sting commanded stomping towards the door but I managed to grab his hand. He turned his head to face me and... Wait was blushing?! Haha I haven't seen Sting blush in a long time!

"No wait! Don't go killing people yeah? You guys are gonna get into so much trouble that you might even be suspended so don't. We gotta show we're better then that!" I explained letting go of the blonde's hand as he nodded and stepped back.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm alright. My head kills and my body aches but I'm not too bad." I replied with a smile.

"The school nurse said that you need to rest a couple of days." Mira told me and I nodded in response. Loke came and sat down on the edge of the bed in worry.

"Are you sure LuLu? I wish I could cuddle up to you and stay with you all day long!" Loke said holding my hand in both of his.

"No need Locks! I'm okay thanks! I can manage by myself!" I quickly said and they started laughing apart from Laxus who seem to be in a strong thought...

"What's wrong Laxus?" I enquired worried as he looked up to me with a sad sorta look.

"Lucy I'm worried..." My bro trailed off.

"Worried?" I repeated confused.

"Look Lucy I know you want to do these tests 'cause you wanna prove something but look what happened! It's only just begun and you've already injured yourself. I...I think you should drop out." Laxus reasoned. Drop? Drop out? What's he saying? I froze while staring at my brother. Why would he say that? He's always supporting me in every decision so why...?

"Lu-chan?" Levy said unsure.

"W-Why would you tell me t-to do that?" I manage to say in a whisper though. I was no longer facing Laxus I was staring at my white sheets in despair.

"Because I think it's the right decision for you." He replied stepping foward. Everyone was silent no one was saying anything. Why? Someone tell him he's wrong! Please! Why isn't anyone saying anything. W-Why? Someone please! Sting? Levy? Mira? Gray? Natsu? Someone say something! "You're okay with my decision right?" Laxus asked hopefully. I don't want to argue with him. I... I don't want to disobey him! But...!

"N-No." I whispered barely hearing myself speak.

"Pardon?"

"I said no." I repeated more louder.

"Sorry repeat that for me I thought you said no." I took a deep breath in as I spoke again.

"Well you didn't hear wrong b-bro. I said no."

"L-Lucy... You know what happened last time don't you?" He asked as I managed to nodd. "Fine but think about it." He said in a more stiff voice. Laxus... Everyone was silent no one dared to speak a word. Silence is definitely weird for us! Suddenly a sudden pain shot up to my head.

"Ahhhh! Dammit!" I cried in pain as Gray rushed by me and put me back down on the bed.

"No! I can't just stand here and do nothing! I'm gonna teach that bitch a lesson!" Natsu yelled as he started to stomp out! No he can't! I jumped off the bed and ran to block the exit. My plan failed. I ran in front of him but I was wobbly so I fell down in front of the salmon haired guy. Natsu attempted to catch me but tripped. As a result I was on the floor with Natsu on top of me with his arm under my neck! He was facing me with his mouth in a 'O' shape and a tint of pink of his cheeks. He was staring into my chocolate orbs as I was staring into his inky eyes. Oh god I was feeling heat rise up to my cheeks! Stop blushing Lucy! Natsu looked adorable though, he wasn't sure what had even happened but was blushing like crazy! I giggled slightly which made him crack his signature grin. Natsu sure is a likeable character.

"DRAGNEEL GET THE F*** OFF MY SISTER!" Laxus boomed making Natsu carefully lay me down and face Laxus: guess what? A fight started as everyone else laughed. Gray came to me and pulled me up and smiled.

"He's an idiot huh?" Gray stated making me laugh, he carefully put me on the bed and started to fight. I started laughing as all the boys started beating each other up. "_I'm_ _never gonna leave you" _Gray's words came into my mind I smiled. Fullbuster huh? Sure isn't like his brother... Yet...

.

.

.

.

CRASH! BANG! BOOM! The beds curtains walls were destroyed, so this is what the master meant by destruction! Haha I could get used to this!

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Preview:**

_"I'm sorry Lucy. But if that's your choice I'll have to accept it."_

_..._

_That bastard! Just leave us alone!_

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Ritzy: Hey guys! I tried to make thia real long as an apology for how late it is! Please accept it! I know it ain't my best but I tried to do it quick! Guys I'm starting to regret writing this story as people keep saying bad stuff about it... I don't know what to do! Anyway some of you might just hate Juvia now! Haha! **

**Lucy: You injured me! *sob* *cry***

**Gray: Let me go Ritzy I need to kill Juvia!**

**Natsu: Yeah let us go! **

**Ritzy: Haha sorry guys but you are gonna be kept chained until you've calmed down!**

**Natsu: This ain't fair! Why isn't Loke doing anything! Juvia punched Lucy! Why isn't Loke beating the crap outta Juvia?!**

**Gray: You dense idiot! Remember how Ritzy and Erza beated us up?! Loke is still recovering! **

**Ritzy: A-Anyway! Thanks for reading everyone! I'll hopefully update! Byyyyeeeee!**

**·*¡ ¡*·**

_If it doesn't challenge you,_

_It doesn't change you,_

_SWIM harder._

**·*¡ ¡*·**

**Ritzygal91 Out! ;P **


End file.
